


What the Soul Wants

by LinaWolffeather



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun Period Times, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Sans, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Sans, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sans hates your ex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slow To Update, Smut, Soulmates, This is mostly a story to crave my sinful side so sorry, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Unplanned Pregnancy, cant really blame him, did i write a porno?, dont wanna give too much away, fast burn, idk - Freeform, lots of smut, reallllly fast burn, smut not made to be skip-able, there is a plot!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaWolffeather/pseuds/LinaWolffeather
Summary: Your name is Y/N and you had a wonderful life! NOT. your boyfriend was an abusive, racist prick that you couldn’t seem to get away from. He hated the Monster kind and anything to do with them, so that's why you were now at the famous Monster owned business called Grillby’s just to spite the asshole. You set there drinking away all your self loathing for staying with him just for feeling bad for him. He would always cry and apologize when you wanted to leave and you would always stay.You wanted out. You had enough and missed that single life, the question is, how do you escape?You got your answer when a large, edgy, and hot skeleton monster walks in and sets beside you. As soon as your eyes meet his red eye-lights, you feel a shock go straight to your very Soul. you knew what this meant with how often it came up now that Monsters came up from the underground.You had found your Soulmate.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You, reader/underfell sans
Comments: 265
Kudos: 978





	1. Soulmate

**Chapter 1: Soulmate (1189)**

This fight had ended up bad, hence the reason why you now set at one of the only Monster bars around Ebott. You just needed time to yourself and knew Matt wouldn’t follow you here as he hated Monster kind. You didn’t. You have always found the Monster interesting, and didn’t blame them for what they had to do to get buy in the underground, nor what had to happen to get out.

Yeah, killing 6 kids was bad, but its not like the fucking human population was any better, All the wars just for the hell of it and the endless amount of innocent blood spilled. Once the Monsters, with the help of a 12 year old kid, broke the barrier, the government tried to start another war with them in hope to kill them off for good. That didn’t end well as the Monsters had magic that the humans didn’t have. It ended as quickly as it started with many human casualties. You still didn't know how many Monsters died, or if any really.

It had been 5 long years since then and everything seemed to finally be calming down. During those 5 years, with Monsters out on the open, came with them the knowledge that Souls were real, along with Soulmates. You are supposed to know who your Soulmate is just by one look, cause ya know, the eyes are the windows into the Souls and all that shit.

Everyone had a Soulmate, from what was shared to the humans from the Monsters. You just had to look for them.

You however, did not think that applied to you one bit. Actually you thought the fucking universe thought it would be fun to place you with a prick of a human being. Which brings us to the now.

Matt just kicked you out of his house after you had an argument about finding out he was driving a few towns over to meet with a girl he met online. He had ended up blaming you and when you had told him you were officially done with him, he threw a fucking candle at you head. You ran away after that, a little scared of what he would do next.

You used to be a strong woman, not scared of many things. You had fallen in love young. Matt was great at first but after 2 years, it all started to go downhill. You tried to break it off but always came crawling back to him after his heartfelt apologies. Who could blame you though? You had been together for six years and you still loved him, so it was hard to just up and leave him. His brown eyes had captivated you and you could say that with his soft black hair to match, it was hard to resist. You had honestly thought his was your Soulmate and you were happy. You had planned to marry him and wanted to start a family, but he just changed.

You think a lot of it was your fault for gaining a few pounds but still had his drug use to blame as well.

You let out a sigh as the purple flame Monster brings you another shot. “You should just dump his sorry ass Y/N. be done with him.”

“You know I can’t do that Grillby, I still love him.” you don't look him in his piercing yellow eyes as you say the last part “and I know he still loves me as well…”

“Bullshit! He wouldn’t of thrown a fucking glass candle at your goddamn head his he loved you! That's not love!” His purple flames crackled in anger but you were used to it. You tend to come here when Matt worked in the morning just to have someone to talk to and so your boyfriend would leave you alone. You would like to think the moody flame elemental had become a friend to you, even though you knew he would never admit it. This was the first time you were here so late, the time pushing 8 pm now. 

The doorbell going off signified that the conversation was done for now. The whole bar gave the new comer warm welcomes, as Grillby set a bottle of mustard on the right of where you were seated.you cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything and you gulped down the shot. It helped with the pounding in your head at least. When the new comer set down next to you, you were tempted to take a look at him but refrain from it so you didn't have to turn your head.

Grillby poured you another shot just before you could ask and you nodded your thanks. You threw that one back as well but waved him off before you could get another one. You didn’t need to get plastered when you would already have a major headache come morning.

“hiya grillbz, can i get m’usual?” that low baritone voice sent a pleasant shiver right down to your groin. How the fuck is it legal to sound that hot? The curiosity ended up getting the better of you as you turned your head to look at the humongous Monster beside you. A skeleton Monster that it. And somehow, that said skeleton monster was hot as fuck. How? You have no idea. It was just something about his face that screamed you wanted him in your bed. The sharp permanent smile he seems to have with one gold tooth, the droopy laid back look in his eye sockets with a red light that you would assume acted as his pupil. His somehow muscular size that scream ‘don’t fucking mess with me’. All this made it were you couldn’t look away from him. 

You didn’t even notice when Grillby left and came back with a fresh pile of fries until he started to chuckle at your reddening face and awestruck expression. “Meet Sans, Sans this is Y/N.” he waved a hand to you. At the mention of your name, you almost turn away to try and save yourself for anymore embarrassment when Sans turns towards you.

“nice ta meet ‘cha sweet-” his voice cut off once his eye-lights met your eyes. You watched as the small red lights grew big as you felt a strong zap go though your entire body. 

Some unseen force pulled you right to the skeleton whose face was turning a beautiful red color. He seemed to be pulled towards you as he met you in between with a heated kiss. You _ melted  _ into the kiss, trying to return in full force but it was sadly cut too short when a fire hand pushed you away from each other. You heard a low growl come from Sans as Grillby tried to put distance between you two. You didn’t like that one bit. Before you could launch yourself at the skeleton you heard Grillby let out an angry yell.

“What the  _ fuck _ !?” 

You couldn't seem to find your voice but was glad when Sans answered for you.

“let me go grillbz, y/n is my soulmate.”


	2. Let's talk this Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I did NOT expect this many people to like the story! Thank you all so much!
> 
> EDIT: for some reason my laptop thought it would be funny to leave off the last sentence.....

**Chapter 2: Let's talk this Out (2499)**

Sans could not believe HE found his Soulmate. Yeah he knew he had one, and he wasn’t really looking for them, he was not expecting to find one at all really. So when his eyes met yours? Well...he had the sudden _urge_ to take you across Grillby’s bar top. That is exactly what he was planning to do when your soft lips met his teeth. His Soul was screaming for him to make you his in every which way and he was going to do just that.

Until fucking Grillby pulled him away from you.

He had never wanted to kill someone so bad before. And Grillby was a good friend so that pure anger was a bit of a surprise.

“Calm the fuck down!” Sans could hear his friend yell but, his Soul would not listen and he instead let out a low warning growl.

“I can see that you are both Soulmate but i don’t want you fucking in my bar!” Grillby answered Sans growl with his own.”And Y/N has had a bit to drink so now is not the time, so calm. Down.” Sans still had his eye-lights locked on you captivating e/c eyes. Only when you finally looked away, did Sans gain his fucking intelligence again. He shook his head a few time to try and clear it once he stopped fighting the fire monster and he let him go.

_well...that was...intense._

Sans liked to pride himself with how calm he was all the time, never letting his emotions show. So to have that all taken away from him was a little scary to him. He needs to get a hold of himself for damn sure.

“I don’t think me having a few drinks would have much to do with what just happened. It’s like...I was being pulled towards you as soon as our eyes met.” Sans could hear the confusion in your voice.

heh, adorable.

“That would be your Soul trying to get to his. Your Souls are calling to each other.” Grillby explains. Sans was thankful as he still didn’t know if he could keep his voice steady. He was still looking at you but was slowly gaining back his control.It didn’t help any when he was starting to imagine that voice of yours screaming out his name…

He needs a drink.

He finally looked away from you and grabbed the mustard that Grillby had given him and chugs it.

“Are you drinking mustard?” your sweet voice rage out to him in disbelief. Sans looked at you from the corner of his sockets and was a bit surprised when he didn’t see disgust on your face, just a cute adorable look. He let out a chuckle and took another big gulp and loved how you shivered from his laugh. You give a small laugh with him but wince in pain and grab your head with one of your hands. “Forgot out my fucking head” you growled out in pain.

“That’s another reason for you to calm down. I don’t know how hard he hit your head so you don’t really need to be getting your brains fucked and be a dumbass.”

“wait...yar hurt? who **hit** you?” Sans was fully facing you now, taking your head gently into his hand and when he found a large lump on the back...he could feel his magic pulse out.

Now **THIS** was the worst he ever wanted to kill someone before.

He had to hold his breath when you leaned into his hand. Your scent was intoxicating to him and if he didn’t watch himself, he would end up hurting you more. That was not what he wanted. Your comfort was his top priority, fuck his instincts right now.

“Y-yeah, but it's not that bad.” your face was red with a blush and it was now his favorite look on you. 

_bet i can make ‘er more red…_

Fuck… he needs to focus.

“who did it?” he asked gently, his hand was larger then your head so he was easily able to stroke his thumb over your cheek. You looked down at the floor not meeting his gaze and put your hand on top of his. 

Your hand was so tiny compared to his…

“By her boyfriend.”

Your eyes shot up to Grillby in a glare and Sans eye-light went out.

“w h a t?”

At the tone of his voice you look at him but you don’t finch back when you see his black voids.You do take his hand off your face and put it down on his lap.

He has half the mind to yank you back to him and-

“Okay, so we need to all chill out. We did just find out we are Soulmates not even 10 minutes ago, so we can take a few more to get to know each other better. I will start thanks to Grillby. Yes I have a boyfriend but I broke up with him before he threw me out. My name is Y/N L/N and I am 25.” You hold out a hand for Sans to take and he does so after a second or two to force his eye-lights back.

“sans the skeleton, 28, was single but not anymore.” he finishes with a wink and is happy with the outcome of your face lighting up again.

“You also forgot to add that this is not the first time you and him have broken it off after a fight for you to just get back with him after he apologizes.” Grillby just smirks at you when you send him a death glare. Sans watches you and waits for you to explain before he loses his shit. He can’t afford to lose his cool around you.

“Well...now that Sans is your Soulmate, maybe this will give you the damn push you needed to be done with his ass once and for all.” Sans like the way that sound, he would more then willing be that push you needed. All he had to do was show you a good time. Your sighing caught Sans attention and he watched as you close your eyes and rub your nose ridge with your fingers like you're starting or already have a headache. You did have a large bump on your head so it made sense

“Yeah I guess you're right on that, partly. While I did tend to go back to him when we fought, this time is different as he has never thrown things at me nor hit me, so even if Sans was not my Soulmate, I still would have left his ass.” you look sadly down at your hands. “And I can’t just say I don't care about him, cause even now I do.” At the Sans let out a deep growl before he could stop it, but he can't help it when he hears you say you care about someone you hurt you.

Your head jerks up and you glare at Sans, he almost flinches...almost. “Oh shut up. I have been with him for 6 years so I can't not care about him. You growling at me is not going to change that, I'm not scared of you one bit. Besides me caring is not me loving him. I can say I used to love him, but now…”

_did she just tell me to Shut up?_

_heh...she’s meh soulmate alright._

Grillby laughs out loud at Sans stunned expression and you look at him in confusion. “What's funny?” you ask him.

“You would have to be Soulmates to talk to him like that and still have your head. Maybe you can finally tame his feral ass Y/N.” Grillby laughs more and you join in with your own sweet laugh. While yes, Sans would have killed anyone to tell him to shut up, he wasn't mad at you at all, in fact...you being unafraid of him, turned him on. Not that he wasn’t already. This was all new to him as well, with you being un afraid of him and all. You are a human after all and almost every human besides the kid always looked at him with disgust or fear. He didn’t see any of that from you and it was a nice change.

Sans still had a rep to uphold though. “‘s unlikely. for ‘ne, i don’ ‘ave an ass. and i’m not ‘ne for takin’ orders.” Sans huff in defiance, leaning back into his stool with a smug smile.

“Oh really?” was the only warning he got before your small hand zipped to his collar and yanked his face to yours. His sockets get bigger with his red eye-light at the proximity. He has seem to have stopped working as your scent invades his mind. He can easily see himself on top of you, you holding on to his collar as he makes sure you won’t be able to even stand for _at least_ a week. He would try to be gentle at first sure, but after he would-

He is snapped out of his thoughts when you release him and his face lights up to think you had easy control of him just then. He turns away from your smug face and glares at the laughing fire elemental.

“You already have him whipped!” Sans growls but that just makes you smile all that more and cross your arm like you can see right through him (heh). 

Ignoring Grillby, he turns back to you. “so what ‘re we gonna do now?” he asks to change the subject. Grillby stops his laughing and looks at you with a little concern. But it was fast and if you didn’t know him then you would have never even noticed it.

“You can’t go home tonight that’s for sure. Sans is your Soulmate so might as well go with him tonight and wait until morning and get your things.” you think for a few seconds but don’t seem to come up with anything better much to Sans’ delight.

“I guess, it makes the most sense…”

“i like that idea a lot.” Sans growls with lidded eye sockets, not hiding his intent. He loves the way you shiver and try to hold back but fail miserably.

“OKAY! Yes we are Soulmates, but I am not going to rush in and fuck you when we just met! I want to take this nice and slow.” your face is red as you glare at Sans. Sans can see how frustrating this was going to be if you wanted to take things slow, he was not one to take things slow. But this changes when your Soulmates, he actually is fine with waiting and not ‘fuck first ask questions later’.

Plus...he wants to see how long before he can break you. Make YOU want HIM. that would be a nice change. “fine, i can be a patient monsta. just for you doll.” he gives you a wink and is satisfied when your face lights up yet again for the millionth time within the hour. 

You give him a genuine smile at his compliance and it does funny things to Sans’ Soul that he doesn't mind at all.

“You can get Papyrus to heal her head as well.” Grillby says going to clean some glasses for something to do. Ah, that's right, he still needs to know what could cause such a large bump on his mate’s head.

_heh..._ **_his_ ** _mate._ He loves the sound of that.

“‘s right, what ‘appened?” he looks to where the bump is, starting to feel his anger come back just at the thought someone had hurt you.

“He and I...got into a fight and he threw a glass candle at my head. That was all.” you sigh.

That was _all_?! You are making it sound like it wasn’t that big of a fucking deal!

“he’s d e a d”

“No! No killing of the ex!” you glare at him and he has to stop from awing at how adorable you look...still gonna kill this ex though. “I guess we better get going. A lot to talk about tomorrow and a lot to do.”

“i ‘ave a spare room for ya so ya can ‘ave your privacy.” Sans says, even though he wants you to be in his bed...under him. But he knows you need time by yourself. The rest can wait.

You shooting me a grateful smile just sealed the deal for him to wait. “Well lead the way.”

Sans’ grin gets bigger, making a look of ‘what have i gotten into’ pass your face. “heh, gimme your hand, i know a shortcut.” He holds his hand out to your now confused face. You take it after a moment of thought and he gently but fast, pulls you to his chest. He has to push down the longing when you grab a hold of him in surprise. He didn’t realize how small you are to him.

“put it on meh tab grillbz.” with that her teleports out and lands right into the guest room. He wanted to warn his bro before you meet, and he knew how tired you must be. He waits a little to make sure you're okay before letting you go. Some don’t do well with the jump but you seem to be fine, only wobbling a little after he lets go.

“After all the shit that has happened today, it just has to end with fucking teleportation!” Sans can’t help but to laugh at the awe on in your voice. Again surprised that there is still no fear coming from you at all.

“ya good?”

“Yeah just a little dizzy, but that was really cool!” you looking at him in wonder was not helping with how hot his face felt. No one has ever praised his talent like that before. Boss just says it's only good for making him a lazy ass.

You smile up at him and he forces his face to cool off. “We...I’m pretty tired so I am going to hit the hay.”

He is a little ~~a~~ ~~lot~~ disappointed you didn't want to stay in his room. But this was the safest as he didn’t really know how much he could hold back with you in his bed. “g’night doll, i’ll see ya in the morning. boss is probably already sleepin’ so i’ll introduce ya to ‘em tomorrow and get ‘em to heal ya.”

You give a nod to show you understood him and he turns to leave when you grab him yet again by his collar and give him a quick kiss to his left cheek. “Good night Sans.”

Sans ports to his room with a cherry red face and a hard on, jumping on his bed and yelling in his pillow.

“fuuuuuck!” How was he going to control himself around you when you did cute shit like that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with how you all like the fic and even though i do not know how often i will update, i post as soon as i get a chapter done. I do have another fic that is still my main focus and i want to get a few more chapters of that one done before i put out more for this one. BUT! with how much time i have extra right now, it wont take long for chapter 3 to be out.
> 
> With that being said, i have added more tags as i forgot a few when i was uploading this morning (instead of fucking sleeping xD)
> 
> I love reading all of your comments! it is how i know what you think of the progress of the fic and if i need to change things.


	3. Papyrus’ Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet a very tall skelly man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO-LY HELL! Only 2 ch and already at 100+ kudos and 700+ hits?! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I am so glade you all are liking the story so far and hope you stay on this crazy ride up until the end! As thanks for all the love i am getting, have fun with this extra long chapter! It took me over 6 hours to write! (Mostly cuz i am easily distracted!
> 
> And as a side note: I re read chapter two and noticed a skele-ton of mistakes that needed fixing. this story is not beta read so mistakes are bound to happen. If you see any please let me know and i will get to fixing it as soon as I can. I went ahead and gave Reader-Chan a skin down and hair length as it makes it easier to write out. if you prefer a set eye color and hair color let me know and i can how a voting to see what it would be. it could make the story...interesting... ;)
> 
> With all that taken care of...please enjoy chapter 3!

**Chapter 3:Papyrus’ Lesson (4390)**

To say that when you woke up, your head was hurting, would be an understatement. You groan out in pain and with the absence of the alcohol to dull the pain gone, it was borderline unbearable. “Fuck!” you hiss out, feeling the large painful bump on the back of your head. If you ever saw Matt again, you were tempted to let him get a taste of the same pain.

You were brought out of your thoughts when you noticed the hushed voices coming from outside your door.

Right.

Soulmate.

You honestly wanted to be done with relationships for a while and had to ask yourself how the fuck you got into...well can’t really call in a relationship yet…

Doesn’t matter what the fuck you call what ever _this_ is….the point is _how_ the hell did it happen?! You did have a little too much to drink to be considered of sound mind...but when you had looked into the edgy monsters sockets...you can’t make up what you felt that's for sure.

You let out another groan, this time in frustration with yourself more then the still present pain and slowly set up. It was no use to hide away from your problems. Maybe Sans would see how...ugly and fat you were and kick you to the curb. Matt had drilled those words in your head for long enough that you started to believe them. You got out of bed and took notice of the room you slept in. Once Sans had left you really didn’t take the time to look around, instead your drunk, hazy mind had other things it would have rather been doing...like masturbating to the sexy skeleton you had met a few hours beforehand.

The room was just a normal room, a twin bed with plain sheets. Not really decorated and you didn’t see the need that it should with it just being a guest room and all. The voices behind the door continued on, reminding you Sans wasn’t the only one living in this house. You still had to meet his brother.

Great.

You slowly got to the door and opened it, noticing you were on not on the first floor as there was a staircase leading down. Taking a quick look around you saw a few closed doors, not knowing what you should do you called out for Sans, just to be safe.

“Sans?” The hushed voices stopped at the sound of your voice then, all of a sudden Sans just appears right in front of you. You let out an undignified yelp and had to catch yourself before you gave yourself anymore injuries. Right. He could teleport.

“s-sorry sweetheart.” ah, you also seemed to forget about that fucking _sinful_ voice of his. “i would ask how yer feelin’ but i know yer head ‘s hurtin’, let’s get ya healed up.” he slowly reaches his hand out for you to take. You would think you would have been more cautious with what you thought just a minute ago, but...something about him made you trust him. He drew you to him without even trying.

You take his outstretched hand in yours and had to hold back the damn blush that was threatening to show. You are not a fucking teen, holding his hands should not make you feel butterflies in your stomach! As he led you down the stairs, you took this time to study him. He was a good foot and half taller than you, and you were then normal size for your age. Okay..,maybe a tad shorter than average, but whatever!.

For him being a skeleton, his bones were sold and from far away would just think he was a really pale dude. They didn’t look or feel like human bones that’s for sure. Squeezing his large hand, you feel a little give, just proving that they were not normal human bones even further. Maybe that was why Sans didn't appear to be skinny like you would think a skeleton would be. His jacket that he was wearing last night was missing, giving you a good enough view of his torso to think he had a body underneath with his red sweater.

You were half tempted to poke the belly he had.

You didn’t notice Sans had stopped walking until you ran into him, to focus on observing him. He let go of your hand and you had to hold back the whine with the loss of the addicting warmth it gave off. That whine died out when you saw the absolutely freakishly tall skeleton looking down at you with mild interest. You thought Sans was tall, but he had to be setting new records with his height.

His bones were thinner then Sans but still a bit bigger than a humans. He had on a black crop top with spike like shoulder pads that showed his lower spine and the top of his hips. A belt with a red skull for the buckle holding up black, skin tight skinny jeans. For some reason he had on high heeled red boots to add to his already towing height that matched his red gloves.

The tall skeleton scoffs at your stunned expression, making you look at his face. Gnarly cracks going through the left socket pulled his edgy look together with his sharp teeth.

“HELLO, SANS’ HUMAN SOULMATE.” oh god! His voice sounded like he ate a cheese grater! And he was _loud_! “I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. SANS YOUNGER BROTHER BUT FAR MORE SUPERIOR.” okay, he was a bit...full of himself, but it's not like you have never met people like him before. You knew how to play his game.

“Hello Mr. Great and Terrible, my name is Y/N.” you reach a hand out for him to shake and he seems surprised along with Sans for a few seconds before he grabs it and shakes not with out rolling the red lights in his eyes. They remind you of Sans; but his sockets are about the size of a normal human’s, compared to Sans large ones.

“YES. NOW THAT THE GREETINGS ARE DONE, MY LAZY BROTHER HAS INFORMED ME THAT YOU'RE INJURED.” you nod and turn around and point to the easy to spot bump. Sans growls at the sight. “looks bigga than last night” 

Yeah you could have guessed with how much it hurt. You close your eyes and bite your bottom lip when Papyrus touches the lump, trying not to think of the pain. Sans notices and rubs your arm to try and comfort you.

You tense up when you feel a strange warmth surrounding the painful area. Then, quickly the pain fade to nothing, making you sigh in pure relief. Sans chuckles beside you and you crack an eye open to see him staring at you with a look you couldn't place 

Once the warmth fades you turn around with a smile on your face. “Thank you so much Papyrus, I feel a ton better!” you hide back the laugh when you see the blood orange dust his cheeks, and he pointedly looks away from you and crosses his arms.

“would ya say...a skele-ton betta?”

“...”

“NOPE.” Papyrus ignoring Sans was too much and you burst out laughing even if the pun was stupid. It was the most you had laughed in years.

“COME EAT BREAKFAST. SANS, WE CAN GO OVER THE RULES FOR THE HOUSE.” ignoring you as well. When you look up, Sans is looking at you with much larger eye-lights, close to how they were when you first met him. That's when your bladder reminds you of the fact that you have yet to empty it.

“Um, Sans?” He shakes his head at his name to come back to the present.

“yeah doll?”

“Could you show me the bathroom, human body issues.” you laugh. He nods in understanding as he shows you a bathroom that's close to the stairs. You thank him and quickly run to the bathroom to relieve your full bladder. The pain from your head must have made you not realize how bad you had to go.

You sighed in relief once you didn’t have to pee. After flushing you go to wash your hands and notice how horrid you looked. Long h/c a complete mess and dark bags under your dull e/c eyes. Your pale skin looking sickly doesn’t help. You can’t seem to look at yourself for long, thoughts of Matt’s words starting to ring in your ears. You were overweight but not too bad. The weight gain came from overeating to try and help with the depression. It only gave Matt another reason to mentally abuse you.

You run some cold water and splash your face with it and tie back your hair to try and be less of an eye sore. Sans is waiting for you outside of the bathroom. “Sorry, I didn’t realize how awful I looked.” you laugh to play off the self deprecating words. Sans narrows his sockets at you but doesn't say anything.

You follow him to the kitchen and see Papyrus setting down plates on a small table. You sit down next to the plate that has two waffles and a glass of orange juice and Sans takes the one right next to you with four waffles and….mustard. Papyrus set across from you both with the same amount as Sans but orange juice as well.

Well know you knew it wasn’t just a skeleton thing with the condiments.

You take the first bite and try not to moan at the crunchy yet soft waffle. It was fucking perfect. Papyrus seems satisfied with your reaction and Sans just looks at you with that strange look again. Chuckling.

Papyrus is first to break the silence and you are fairly proud of yourself for not flinching at his tone. “SO, SEEING HOW YOU WILL BE LIVING HERE, WE NEED TO GO OVER SOME HOUSE RULES.”

Huh? You didn't agree on living here. This was supposed to be a temporary solution. A one night thing. It would go against you saying you wanted to take things slow with Sans if you up and moved in with him.

“boss, we a’ready talked ‘bout this. we ‘re not gonna force ‘er ta live ‘ere” it made you feel better Sans wasn’t going to force you into this, making you relax just a bit. It didn’t last long with Papyrus’ next words, however.

“OF COURSE WE ARE! I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU ARE SEPARATED FROM EACH OTHER FOR TOO LONG.”

“What do you mean?” confusion clear on your face. Sans seems to start to sweat in his seat, the translucent red a strange sight to you but you had other things to think about other than how skeletons can sweat.

“THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MONSTER HASN'T EXPLAINED ANYTHING TO YOU HAVE HE?” you nodded, even though you didn’t like how he talked down to Sans. “IF YOU ARE TO SEPARATE FROM HIM FOR A LONG AMOUNT FOR TIME WITH YOU BEING BOTH JUST FINDING EACH OTHER. BY LONG AMOUNT I MEAN MORE THAN 12 HOURS.”

“What? I don't understand why though?” Papyrus lets out an annoyed sigh like he was talking to a toddler who didn't know what he was saying even if it was son simple. 

“SANS IS ONE OF THE VERY FEW BOSS MONSTERS STILL ALIVE. HE IS INCREDIBLY POWERFUL AND HIS INSTINCT DEMANDING YOU BE NEAR HIM MIXED WITH THAT POWER COULD BE DEADLY. IT’S A STRONG POSSIBILITY THAT HE WOULD LOSE HIS CONTROL OF THESE INSTINCTS WHEN YOU NOT NEAR HIM. AND IF YOU SOMEHOW GOT ANOTHER MALES SCENT ON YOU WHEN HE SAW YOU NEXT, YOU CAN BET HE WOULD GO OUT AND DUST THEM.”

“i ‘ave control!” Sans tries to defend himself

“YES, BUT HOW LONG COULD YOU KEEP IT IF SHE NOT NEAR YOU OR WITH YOU FOR OVER 12 HOURS?” you could see Sans eye lights weaver for a split second, even the thought of you leaving him makes him uneasy.

“...”

“I have never heard of other Soulmates not being able to separate before?” You are still trying to find out what you have gotten yourself into, taking a deep breath as to not show your inner freak out of being forced to stay. It was making you think of how Matt was with wanting you to stay inside, you only being able to get out when he was at work or when you got into a yelling fight and ran away to Grillby’s to drink away your pain.

“THERE ARE A FEW WAYS TO TELL YOU WHY THAT IS. ONE BEING IT IS VERY RARE FOR A MONSTER HUMAN SOULMATE. IT HAS HAPPENED THOUGH, BUT NEVER WITH A BOSS MONSTER. WHEN MONSTER FIND THEIR OTHER HALF, THE STRONGER OF THE SOULS WILL MARK THE OTHER. THERE ARE TWO WAYS OF MARKING. ONE BEING SCENT MARKING THAT WILL WEAR OFF AFTER A WHILE AND THE OTHER A MORE PERMANENT PHYSICAL MARKING. WITH SANS BEING A BOSS MONSTER, HE WOULD BE THE DOMINANT ONE. BUT YOU ARE A HUMAN AND HUMANS ARE NOT IN TUNE WITH THEIR SOULS AS MONSTERS ARE. MOST OF THE TIME HUMANS WON'T EVEN NOTICE A MONSTER, OR ANOTHER HUMAN FOR THAT MATTER, AS A SOULMATE. ONLY HUMANS WITH AT LEAST SOME MAGIC CAN FEEL THEIR SOULMATE.”

“So do I have magic?” the thought of you having magic was thrilling to you.

“probably.” Sans laughs at the excitement on your face.

“VERY LITTLE IF YOU DO THOUGH SO DON'T GET TOO EXCITED HUMAN. NOW WHERE WAS I? RIGHT! SO THE REASON WHY OTHER SOULMATES DON'T GET AGGRESSIVE WITH SEPARATION IS DUE TO THE FACT THAT ALL BUT BOSS MONSTER ARE SUBMISSIVE IN NATURE. THEY DON’T REALLY HAVE AS STRONG OF INSTINCT THAT BOSS MONSTERS DO.”

Well you guess that was as best of an answer as you could get. “So your instincts will take over if we leave?” you look at Sans.

“yes and no, i am in control of them right now jus’ fine. ‘m sure if you wanted ta leave ya could ‘an i would be jus’ fine. don’ let boss tell ya what to do, im fine with ya choosin’ the speed.” he shrugs it off like it was nothing to worry about.

“What are your instincts telling you right now?”

Sans starts to sweat again and looks away from you. You eye him suspiciously.

“PROBABLY TO FUCK AND MARK YOU.” Papyrus answers instead. Sans send him a glare but you just laugh.

“Other than the marking bit, he doesn't seem any different than other males.” Sans looks back at you and smirks, sending you a look of ‘you wanna bet.’

Some part of you does.

You think about the situation now that you have most of the pieces. You are glad Sans isn’t trying to force you into anything even at his discomfort, and it is new to you. If you left here, then where could you go? There was absolutely no way you could go back to Matt’s house and you really didn’t have many friends that you felt comfortable with staying for more than a few days. Sans seemed like a great guy and has yet to show you that you couldn’t trust him. Maybe it was the fucking Soulmate thing, but you really didn’t mind the thought of living with him...with some conditions.

“I guess it is the best option…” Sans smiles, genuinely happy with your decision. The happiness on his face makes your heart...well you guess Soul...flutter at the sight. “..But! I still want my own room that you can not enter unless I say. I still want to take this slow.” 

Sans smile non changing helped, making you think he truly was okay with you setting the pace. “course sweetheart! i would neva force ya inta anythin’ that ya didn’t want.”

It was a nice change from Matt for sure. He would always force you to do things he wanted and _never_ anything you wanted. No matter how uncomfortable you were. You may not have been able to control who your Soulmate was, not that you mind one bit that it was this hot ass skeleton, but it set your mind at ease that you could control the speed at how this was happening..right?

Yeah! You’ve got this!

Papyrus gave you the house rule knowing that he now knew you were staying, even though he said it was a waste of air when he knew you would stay anyways. The rules were simple. Clean up after yourself, if you had to leave late at night, be quiet when entering as he was very busy and needed all his sleep. No one is to be invited while either brother isn’t home and to your horror…

“IF YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE SEX THEN PLEASE PUT UP A SOUND BARRIER SO I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR YOUR DISGUSTING DEEDS.” you so badly wanted to melt into the floor, and it didn't help with sans laughing his non existent ass off.

“‘s not like i don't hear ya when the tin can is ova.” Papyrus blushed the blood orange color and ended up kicking Sans and you out so he could do the dishes.

“guess i otta show ya ‘round huh.” your face was still bright red when you nodded, telling him you heard him.

Just like any normal house, there was the laundry, livingroom, the first floor bathroom that you had already used and the back that lead to a fenced in yard and an office that was locked, apparently belonging to his father that was currently not home and rarely was as he worked for the king and queen. Great, your Soulmate was the son of a man who worked with the king and queen of monsters…

Now onto the upstairs. To the very left was Papyrus’ room and off limits. Across from his was their fathers room. To the left, another bathroom then to the left of that your room. Across from the bathroom was Sans and then another guest room beside him. He made sure to tell you that you were welcome any time in his room which you pointedly looked away and refused to admit the blush on your face.

Thanking back to the plain room reminded you that all your belongings were still at Matt’s house. That means that you didn’t have a change of clothes and you had worn what you had on for almost over 24 hours. You felt icky.

“Do you think I could use the shower and some clean clothes to borrow until I can get all my things moved over?”

“sure doll.”

You followed Sans to his room and walked in after him. His room looked like a tornado had been through it, clothes everywhere...wait...was that an _actual_ tornado in the corner?! You didn’t have time to really think of that before the door behind you shut, closing you in with Sans. Okay, maybe it was a bad idea to follow him in his room, you should've guessed this would happen.

In less than one breath, Sans had you pinned to the door that had been open seconds earlier. You would deny it if anyone asked that the action made a very pleasant warmth go straight down south.

“now that yer head ‘s all nice an’ healed, i don’ have ta worry about hurtin’ ya more.” His voice was dark and sexy, making you shiver and wanting to hear even more.

“N-no sex.” you squeaked out. Even if your body was wanting it right now, you still wanted to take it slow. You had only ever had sex with one man and you were a tad bit scared.

“i know love, but ya didn’t say anythin’ about kissin’. last night was cut short so i would like ta get in a bit more time then last time. ‘s that ok?” even now he was still asking. You had to admit that you had wanted to kiss him again but couldn’t think of a right time to ask really. You gave a nod for your consent and his smile made your knees weak. And plus, you felt the same way with how the kiss was interrupted.

Sans starts to slowly lower his head towards yours. Both his large hands were trapping you but you have never felt so safe before. You didn't like the speed he was going so grabbed his collar and brought him down to meet your lips faster. His chuckle is cut off when his…lips(?) meet yours.

You both let out a moan as you and him melt into the kiss like it was a cold glass of water after months in a dessert. Now that there was no alcohol fogging up your head, you could enjoy the way his lips felt on yours.

They felt like normal lips but not. Warmth that you melted in and what you could only guess was his magic that sparked and lit...something...inside you. You started to crave more and Sans wasn’t giving it to you with how much you knew he was holding back. He was being too gentle. You wanted to see what this huge monster could do, how much you could make he take before he snapped. Those thoughts in mind did nothing to help with the fire starting to burn down below.

You pushed yourself flush against him, reaching further back on his studded collar to make his mouth press hard on yours. Sans let out a breathless gasp that quickly turned into a throaty growl, sending a nice bolt right to the groin. He pushed you flush to the door and left no room at all between you. You didn’t expect him to open his mouth and something wet, warm and sparking to prod at your bottom lip.

He had a fucking TONGUE?!

Whatever, not important right now.

You eagerly opened your mouth and met his tongue with your own. You had never really gotten into kissing with your tongue with Matt as you sorta found it a little disgusting. But this was different...way different. You couldn’t seem to get enough of it. The fire grows the deeper the kiss and his growling gets. You were losing yourself fast and it seemed so was he as his hands came away from next to your head and slowly started to to wonder your plush body, making sure to feel every curve. He stopped when he got to your hips, pulling them to his own. You felt something hard on your stomach that had you press ever more against him. His deep moan was music to your ears. That proved your idea of what it was, and it made sense with the fact he had a tongue.

You grinded against it just to prove what it was even more, Sans’ grip on you hips tighten, trying to keep you in place and stop you from moving. You tried wiggling and you could practically see Sans restraint weaning. One of his hands starting to sneak under your shirt proved he was close to snapping-

Then the sound of your phone going off made the kiss break and Sans took a couple of steps back to but some distance between you both.

~~even though you didn’t want that.~~

He failed to hide the... _very_ large glowing bulge in his shorts. The sight of it made you unconsciously clench your thighs together in need.

“sorry, almost lost control there. maybe we should stick with normal kissin’ fer now...just ta be safe.” his voice sounded rough with the amount of need and want coming from him. He had held himself back to it almost being _painful_.

“Yeah...okay” your voice was no better and you think you had already lost yourself when you started to grind on his dick. You were ready to say _fuck_ it and...well fuck. 

Guess it was a good thing your phone had gone off…

~~you hated your phone right now~~

You had never gotten in the mood so fast before, it was a rush. Maybe because you haven't had sex in a really long while and your body craved it? Whatever the reason, you needed to get it under control. After all, not even a few minutes ago you had told Sans no sex. It seems Sans is’t the one that you needed to worry about…

You fished your phone out of your pocket to see who had texted you ~~(RUDELY INTERRUPTED)~~. You unlocked your phone and clicked the test notification.

**ASSHOLE:** I am going to be at work all day. Just wanted to say sorry and I hope you get the time you need at your friends to cool off and come back home.

Maybe you should let Sans kill him? Not over just interrupting your time with Sans though.

“what is it doll?” he was looking at you again, a look of concern on his face...and ~~(sadly)~~ no large glowing bulge.

“My ex. Told me he was sorry, same old same old. He should be at work now so it would probably be the best time to get my shit out without him being there.” You put your phone back in your pocket, not seeing the need to answer him back as he would just time and someone make you guilty.

“k, jus’ gimme the address and i can ‘port us ova. do ya wanna shower first?”

“Lets go now, no point in putting it off and i could get all my shower things and some clean clothes so I don’t have to borrow anything from you.”

  
“i don’ mind at all, in fact i would love to see ya in meh clothes.” he laughs, giving you a shit eating grin. He held out a hand to you and you shot him a glare that didn’t match your face, hoping your face wasn’t as red as it felt. You pulled your close to his chest like he had done just last night and with the way you could feel him shaking in silent laughter...your face _was_ that red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...how did ya like it?
> 
> Sans and Reader-Chan finally got to finish that kiss from chapter one huh?
> 
> Just when it started getting interesting the ex just HAD to pop up!
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(not sorry)
> 
> Please remember to check the tags for more updates as i plan to add more and don't want you to get blinded as i won't be marking the chapters with smut in them just so I don't give it away ;) Plus if you have read the tags and still continue to read, then you know what to expect so i don't really need to warn ya xD
> 
> I try to reply to all comments that i can and love every one that I get. then all bring a smile to my face so please don't be shy! Come say Hi!


	4. Exes get Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to get your things...
> 
> ...
> 
> ....
> 
> It doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shooketh!!! 150 kudos and 1200+ hits!! I did not think you all would like this so much!
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL

**Chapter 4: Exes get Stitches (2590)**

Once you and Sans had both calmed about after the heated encounter, it was time to focus your mind on getting your things as fast as you could. You tried to hide your nerves from Sans as he teleported you outside of Matt’s house. It had been your house for 4 long years and you don’t think you would miss it. It felt more like a prison than a home.

Once Sans let you go you fished out your keys to unlock the door, thinking that you would just leave them on the counter with a note so you didn't have to see him again. As expected, when you opened the door all the lights were off. It seems he had cleaned the broken glass up after you had left as well.

“wha’ ya need help with doll?” Sans asked walking in behind you and closing the door.

“Well, I don’t really have much or need much. I just want to get my clothes and shower things. Could you go ahead and get the stuff in the bathroom? There are a few boxes called ‘Tampons’ that I will need as well.” He gives a nod and you point him to the bathroom as you head to the bedroom. For living here for 4 years, you didn't have many things and most people that come over to visit (Only his friends visited as you didn’t have any that would) didn’t even know you lived there. You hadn’t really mind as you were not on for needing much, but now you realized as you looked around that it looked like he didn’t want anyone knowing you lived here.

You go to open the door then pause as you hear a faint moaning coming from behind the door. You remembered his text just half an hour ago about him being at work early so you had not prepared to see him. Before you could ask why he had lied to you, you heard another moan but from a more female like than the other.

Welp, that answers your question.

Before you could talk yourself out of it and just wait until he was really out of the house, you turned the knob and shoved the door open. There he was, a girl you have never seen before riding him. And yeah, it hurt! Even though you were done with him and from his text earlier implying he still wanted you, here he was. Not even a day had past and he was fucking some broad in your bed. Well, what used to be your bed.

“What the fuck?!” he yelps and pushes the girl off him. She grabs the blanket to hide herself and with her off him, you get a nice good helping of his dick. He doesn’t try to cover you much to your dicust.

“Wow, not even a full day and you're already screwing some bitch.” you don’t waste time and go straight to the closet to get the two suitcases that you would need to get your things. With your back now turned, Matt gets up and grabs for his boxers to put on.

“Y/n what are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to stay gone for a while?” Not even trying to give an excuse. But really, this wasn’t considered cheating as you did tell him it was over. Maybe that’s why you didn’t feel any guilt for kissing Sans. You guess that you were no better honestly, but then again you have yet to fuck your new...what should you call him? Boyfriends seemed too soon even though you knew you were Soulmates...but. Maybe romantic interest? You had yet to go on a date with him but you knew you wanted him...hummm. You would have to talk to Sans later on that.

Once you brought out the suitcases you dragged them over to your dresser and started pulling out your clothes. You saw Matt give a quick apologetic look at his fuck buddy then go to get up seeing as how you have yet to answer him.

“Wha-”

“Oh! You don’t have to get up. I will only be a little while.” you interrupted whatever he was about to say.

“Why are you packing all your stuff? What's going on?” You paused in you packing and looked him dead in his eyes.

“Did she fuck your brains out? I told you last night we are through. So I thought it best to come get all my things while you were at work. Not my fault you lied to me again. Believe me I did NOT want to see you again.” The heat from your anger was quickly making its way all over your body and was starting to raise your voice.

He looked at you like you grew two heads. “You’re not serious about leaving. You’re nothing without me, so I know you are lying.” Without giving him more ammo, you rolled your eyes and got back to packing, wondering if Sans got all your stuff.

“You are being fucking stupid again Y/n. Taking all this too far like you always do.” You paused yet again but didn’t look up from your bag. The fire from your anger was dying out and that just left you...empty. Numb.

“You’re right. I  _ was _ being stupid. Now I know it was because I chose to keep coming back to your sorry ass.” You finish with the first suitcase and start on the next, not much left so you knew you would have plenty of room for the stuff Sans brought.

“My sorry ass? None of this is my fault!” He steps closer to you and it makes you flinch. “It wasn’t my fault you got fucking fat! You know I liked in shape girls and could never get off to you anymore! I needed sex in my life and you just wouldn’t do! When else did you expect of me? If you just lose like a good few pounds then I wouldn't have the need to fill my needs with other girls.”He seems so smug with his rant. It makes you sick. You turn around to tell him that it doesn't matter who he blames as you are still leaving either way.

Sans was towering behind him with your hygiene things. Sockets are just dark voids. The look he was giving him made you glad you were not Matt at the moment. Sans being there gave you back a little bit of the courage that you didn’t even know had left you. Matt's words had hurt you more than you realized. You used to love him...you thought  _ he _ was your Soulmate.

Then you met Sans.While you don’t think you  _ loved  _ Sans just yet, you knew what you had with Matt was not the same as what you have with Sans.

“Listen...Matt. I do not care what you say to make yourself look better in front of your bitch.” Said bitch and silently dipped out of the room when Sans had appeared behind Matt during his ranting.

“You fat whore! You need me! And as soon as you come crawling back I may forgive you enough to let you suck my di-” His words got cut off when Sans, without touching him, slung him to the wall behind the bed. He leaded on the bed with a  _ whamp,  _ and let out a started ‘what the fuck’

Sans sockets were still light-less voids but the smile on his face showed all his sharp ass teeth for everyone to see. Sans had dropped your things on the floor and now started to walk towards a shocked Matt.

Ohhh shiiiit.

With a smile that you would think only comes from nightmares, his voice low and a hint of a growl in it. If you knew he would never hurt you, you might be pissing yourself right now.

“the  **fuck** ya callin’ a fat whore? i know ya didn’ just call y/n that. heh, i knoooow i heard  **wrong** .” this had to be the first time Sans had called your actual name and it surprised you. Your gaze locked onto sans and his left socket started to bellow our blood red magic, as well as out his mouth. A red like flamed licked out of that same socket and you held your breath as a blood red light appeared in the void.

“ **if** ya did...well i'm about **to have a good time.”** he raised his right hand and you watched in awe as it glowed that same red that was his magic. You had to snap out of when a sharp jagged bone materialized out of thin air.

Ok, yep! Time to stop this.

You quickly got up from the floor, jumped over where Sans had dropped your stuff and rushed to his side. You grabbed his left arm and held on tight. He stopped but didn't put the bone down nor take his sockets off Matt. Him stopping did nothing to calm you, you had a feeling he could easily just throw it.

“Sans, love? No killing the ex...remember?” your voice was shaky but on because you feared Sans. no you feared for Matt’s life. His one lit eye flickers to you for just a second before you looked back to a now scared Matt. You had to admit, it was nice to see him so scared.

“not gonna kill ‘em. Jus’ need ta teach ‘em ‘is place ‘nd not ta mess with mah mate.” If you were not trying to keep him for giving Matt stitches, you would have raveled in how smooth his voice was with his repressed rage.

“M-mate?” Matt’s trembling voice had you focus on him. His eyes wide and full of fear but now with a hint of confusion. You had to let go of Sans arm and walk around to block him from Matt when he stated towards him again. With you being a good foot shorter than the big ass skeleton, you couldn’t block his view. You were glad he didn’t just push you out of the way and you knew it would have taken him nothing to do so. That one eye was smoking dangerously and if you wanted to leave with Matt unharmed, you needed to do something and fast.

With a blush quickly creeping up your face, you stood on your tippy toes and placed both hands on Sans’ cheekbones. “Honey…” you knew he was listening with the way the light in his socket dilated with your nickname. “...I know he may deserve it, but he is not worth getting into trouble . I just want to finish up here and go back home. Our home.” The red flame started to die out when his eyes snapped to you.

“our home?” You nodded and his smile went from nightmarish to genuinely happy. You were afraid his skill would crack with that smile, but you still come to love it. It made something in you flutter happily with just the thought that  _ your _ words alone made him smile like that. Sans eye-lights finally came back with that smile and the bone disappeared.

Matt's voice just had to ruin the moment. “Wait...what do you mean?” You let go of Sans face and placed them on his chest as you strained your neck to look at the less scared human behind you.

“Right, Matt, meet my Soulmate Sans.” you still didn’t know what to call him so Soulmate was the best option at the time. It would have to work for now and it seemed to get the point across just fine as the remaining fear in Matt's eyes got replaced with anger.

“You’re a monster fucker now?!” when, you haven’t had sex with Sans yet so, that name didn’t fit you. He didn’t need to know that anyways. You rolled your eyes and turned away . You grabbed Sans’ right hand and pulled him with you to prevent him from maiming Matt. On the way back to the suitcases you pick up what he had dropped while scaring the shit out of Matt.

“Are you so desperate that you had to a fucking ugly ass mon-” you whip you head around, cutting him off and making him flinch from the intensity of your glare. “The only think ugly in here is your fucking personality!” you snapped.

“He’d a goddamn skeleton Y/n! He has nothing to give you!” Sans chuckled darkly next to you, already had you rest of your things packed and ready to go.

“wanna bet human?”

...you...sorta wanted to see this pay out. You knew Sans had...something in his pants from the glow and bulge you had seen this morning. But you decided you have had enough ig Matt’s face along with his house. 

With all your things nice and packed you had no reason to be here anymore so started on your way out the door, taking one suitcase from Sans.

“You're joking! You have to be! There is no way this monster is your Soulmate!” Ah seemed Matt still wasn’t done. He would have never known Soulmates were real if not for you telling him as you thought it was so cool when you had learned about it years ago. That anger was coming back to you again and this time it was over the fact that he was being rude to your Sans.

Heh, your Sans.

With that thought in your head, you gave Matt one last glare. Time to show him how serious you really are about leaving. “Well, he is! And he has been more of a boyfriends in less just a day of knowing him than you have in fucking years!”

And just to drive this home even more, with the other hand that wasn’t holding the suitcase, you grab Sans collar yet again and pulled him down for a kiss. Making sure to use your tongue and to not hold back your moans when he wrapped his empty arm around your waist and pulled you closer.

Sans growl was music to your ears and with your eyes closed you didn't notice that he was shooting Matt a smug look. You yelped when he grabbed a handful of your ass that made you break the make out session.

“mine.” you growled out that sent a wave of heat through you. It didn’t help with how he was fondling your ass.

Even with the surprise and him claiming you were his, you couldn’t be made. You still shot an amused glare at him that just made him smile even more. “Let's go love.”

You don't turn around as you walk out the room and close the door behind you. Right before you leave, you grab your favorite blanket off the back of the couch. The unknown girl was hiding behind the couch but you paid her now mind as you through the house keys on a table and walked out with Sans.

Sans teleported you back home into your room and you dropped your things with a huff. “Well that could have gone worse.” you said with a laugh.

Sans was on you in seconds. “that ‘as sexy as hell with ya puttin’ ‘em in ‘is place like that,” he growled.

For the next hour or so, you and Sans had a nice make out session but he ended up having you teleport away when his boner got too much to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is a bit later then when I wanted this out but i got sick, still feel sick even now but i didn't wanna make you all wait that long.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter regardless! 
> 
> I will try getting the next chapter out this weekend if i feel better :)


	5. Insanity (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two parts to this chapter as i wanted to go ahead and get it this much out. I am stunned at the amount of kudos with just 4 chapters! you all are amazing!!
> 
> I wanted to let you all decide if you would like longer chapters but updates less often or shorter chapters like this one and updates more often. let me know in the comments!
> 
> Part 2 will be out soon in the next few days!

**Chapter 5: Insanity{Part One} (1856)**

Okay, so Sans was having a...hard...time controlling his instincts around you. It had been a week since you had moved in with him and at first it was really easy to hold back. Well, Unless you did shit like randomly kissing him...or coming out from the shower dripping wet. He would love to make you wet himself...SEE!?!?!

You both haven’t done much, other than kissing (sometimes with tongue) and there had not been a heavy make out session like what happened in his room a week ago and he was okay with that. (he wanted more) He didn’t want to rush you. Especially with how you just got out of an abusive relationship that, if he put all the clues together, that scum was anything but a good mate.

If you hadn't stopped him like you did...he would have killed the human without even batting an eye. Yeah, he would have felt a little guilty for going against your rule on ‘not killing the ex’ but he would do anything you asked  _ without _ question from then on. He was still  _ very _ tempted to go back after you went to bed just to finish him off, but he really didn’t want you to be mad at him.

Sans was never one for obeying anyone other than Boss. He always was the dominant one in the bedroom and was proud of it. If someone had told him a year ago he would be...in Grillby’s words…’tamed’ but a small human woman, he would have ripped them apart for spitting out such lies. 

Something about you made him want to let you control the speed of things and he was...ok with it. Yeah he already wanted to rut you into his mattress and mark you, letting everyone know  _ you _ were  _ his _ . Most Soulmates that he knew of were already working on Soul Bonding around this time, Most Soulmates moved...really fast.

The only thing that seemed to help his restless Soul was scent marking you and giving you little touches, but never getting too in your personal space. You let him scent mark you as it was just a way of him telling others that he was interested in you and they would have to go through him if they wanted a turn as well as he...sometimes couldn't control it. You were not really wanting any others and that made Sans happy.

His soul would  _ sore _ when you touched him. He was always follow you around like a lost dog and even though he was  _extremely_ annoyed with himself for being so fucking clingy, you had told him you found it cute and enduring.

At the moment he was lazily sitting on the couch watching TV as close to you as he could without making you uncomfortable while you read a book he had found in his room when you had asked if he had any. His scent mark was curling around you currently, not able to be seen but other monsters could easily smell him on you and Sans loved that.

His mind was on how your natural scent was mixing with his, show you accepted him to court you. His sockets lazily lidded as he took in the two mixing scents. It was all comforting to him, and could possibly fall asleep with how at ease he felt around you. That was until Boss came storming out of his room, making Sans and you both jump. Papyrus had reluctantly accepted you but that didn’t mean he was happy with having Sans scent all around the house all the time.

“I AM GOING OVER TO METTATON'S FOR A WHILE. TRY AND BEHAVE WHILE I AM AWAY SANS.” Papyrus grabbed his coat from next to the door and walked out without waiting on an answer from either of you. He was completely done with the almost constant scent marking.Sans huffed ad focused on the TV that was just playing reruns of a comedian.

Papyrus had been trying to get Sans to go back to work but he just...didn’t want to be away from you that long. It wasn’t like they even needed the money, just something to do. It was just the fact that Papyrus hated when Sans didn’t do anything but sleep.

~~ (he was secretly afraid Sans would Fall Down. he almost had before the barrier broke and Sans had refused to tell his brother about the Resets.) ~~

Sans had gotten an ear-hole full when he told his brother he couldn’t go back just yet. Boss had yelled at him to stop taking his time and just mark and fuck you already. Sans wasn’t not happy with how it was said and told him off for the very first time. It had shut Papyrus up and Sans had immediately felt guilty with the flash of hurt that ran through Papyrus’ sockets. Sans apologized and told him to stay out of it and they both dropped the subject.

Of course giving you the physical, permanent mark would calm his Soul and instincts down by a lot, but Sans didn’t want to rush you into anything and the BEST way to make the mark...is, well during sex and you had told him not  _ yet _ .

Yeah, he wanted it so bad that most nights he couldn’t get any rest without jerking off to less than clean thoughts of you. And it really didn’t help when you get sassy with him and try to be the dominant one.

It turned him on  _ horribly _ .

There had been times he had to port out just to prevent you from seeing his raging magic...again. He didn’t want to scare you off or make you uncomfortable. Sans only wanted to do things right, and if that means doing things your way and going slow...he would do it.

Once Papyrus was out the door, closed your book and looked over to Sans. “Papyrus seemed...more grumpy than usual.” your soft voice had Sans turning to meet your eyes with his own.

“‘s jus’ tired of meh scent mark.” Sans shrugged. That may not have been all it was, but you didn’t need to know things were a little tense between the brothers. He could somehow guess you would blame yourself and that was not what he wanted.

“Ah, that explains why he looks like he is trying not to gag when I come near him. Is there anything that could help with the smell?”

“not really...sorry doll. it’s the only thing that somewhat keeps meh damn soul calm.” Papyrus was not the only one that was getting fed up with his Soul. Sans watched you as you seemed to be thinking of something hard. Everything you did was cute to him, and your thinking face was no exception.

“Does...it hurt? Your Soul I mean. Sometimes it looks like you're uncomfortable and it helps when I touch you.” so you noticed? Huh...he still didn’t want you to know that, yes it hurt. Sometimes becoming unbearable with how his Soul was so  _ desperate _ for your own Soul. Again, most Soulmates were already working on Soul Bonding and One had already marked the other.

“no.” he lied, hoping you didn’t catch it.

“You are not a good liar.” you smirked.

Fuck.

Sans sighs. Just there is no point in trying to lie to you fucking Soulmate. Should have known better. “ok, yes, but ‘s fine, i will get used ta it.” That didn't seem to help and made you frown which in turn made Sans frown. You should never have a frown on that pretty face of yours!

“Is...is there anyway I could help anymore?” starts, how perfect could you be? He looks you in the eyes. He didn’t want to tell you this as he didn’t want to make you do something that you were not ready for. He didn’t want to force you in deciding anything just to make him feel better. You came first. _Period_.

“the only way meh soul would be satisfied enough ta not be a pain would be to do the physical, more permanent mark.” Soul Bonding would be the best and completely calm his Soul, but that was way off and if you didn't want sex you would be sure to refuse a Soul bond and it was much more intimate then sex was.

“I remember Papyrus saying something about that. What is it? How is it different from what you are doing now? And what makes it permanent?” Sans let out a chuckle at all your questions.

“i mark ya by bittin’ ya. It’s permanent cause i would be puttin’ meh magic through the bite and in return would mark yar soul. it shouldn’t even hurt, mostly feel real good, from what i hear that is. by markin’ ya, i would feel your emotions if they ‘re strong enough as well as know where ya are for the most part…” he paused just enough to let all that set in. He could that you wanted to do the marking but at the same time not.but he knew he wasn’t cuz of the other part that was needed. “the best time ta mark ya would be during yar climax. during sex.” He loved how your face heated up.

“Ah.” was the only answer you gave when you looked away from him. He could see that you felt bad for the ‘no sex yet’ rule and he didn’t want that. There was nothing wrong with you wanting to wait. He could see you seriously considering it and while it made his Soul scream at him to try and convince you...he knew he couldn’t allow you to let this be what decided to have sex with him.

“‘s ok sweetheart. I don’t want ya ta thinkin’ we should have sex just ta help mah soul. ya should be ok with it only when ya know yar ready, nothing else.” His Soul did a flip when you smiled at him.

“Thank you Sans. that means a lot to me that you feel that way. But there has to be something less extreme to help you?” It was enduring that you wanted to still help him.

Humm, guess there could be a few things that would help since sex was off the table.

~~ (for now) ~~

“well, any form of affection really. like kissin’, hugs, cuddles. all that normal stuff.” come to think of ‘all the normal stuff. He had yet to take you on a damn date! “heh, just realized i ‘aven’t even taken ya out on a date yet.”

“Huh, didn;t even think about it either. The other thing I think I could do.” he had to force himself to keep from grabbing you when you moved away from him. The feeling went away however, when you got on your knees and wrapped your tiny arms around his neck. He could feel his eye-lights get bigger the closer you got to his face, Souls thumping like crazy with delight.

Then you nuzzled your face against his cheekbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...im sorry i stopped at sure a semi important part but you're gonna have to wait xD  
>  not long though, dont worry :)


	6. Insanity (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part to chapter 5!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here its the promised chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Insanity{Part Two} (2004)**

“Sans? Are you okay? Your face is really red.”

Sans finally snapped out of his blissed state. That simple action sending his Soul singing in pure happiness. You had to have known what that would have done to him. “y-yep neva betta!”

Shit! His voice cracked!

He could feel his Soul start to panic when you started to move away from him. He tried to stop himself but failed as he wrapped an arm around your waist and brought you back to him.

“Sans?”

He didn’t answer as he started to nuzzle you back and loved when he heard you let out a giggle and put your arms back around him.

“I thought I broke you!” you laugh, your breath washing over his skull. He has to hold a shiver back so you wouldn't know. His Soul was screaming for  _ more  _ and he was having trouble telling it no. It was easier when he concentrated on your sent and with you being so close to him, it was euphoric.

With a few seconds of nuzzles later, you let go of him and this time her let you. Even if his Souls weren't happy about it. Sans can’t keep the small frown on his face once you are seated back on your butt though.

“Oh stop the pouting! I couldn’t stay on my knees like that, i’m too fat so it starts to hurt after-”

Sans snapped his eye-light to you, cutting you off with the look he was giving. This was not the first time he has heard you call yourself fat. He had let it slide a few times, hoping you would see yourself the way he saw you through his actions and not have to step in. But, he can't get the thought out of his head that the reason behind why you think this of yourself was from your ex, Matt. It was at times like these he wanted to go and rip that human apart.

No one talked to  _ his _ mate like that, including his mate!

Sans quickly reached for you and pulled you onto his lap, making you straddle him. He didn’t miss the way your face heated up, nor the cute way your eyebrows scrunched up in confusions.He would love to see what other faces he could have you make, but now wasn’t the time...maybe later though…

“Sans?! What are you doing?” you placed your hands on his sternum and pushed away from him to give yourself some space. He allowed it, only so he could look you right in the eyes when he spoke.

“yar not fat. ‘r ugly. ‘r anything but beautiful. it makes me so mad when i hear you call yar self these things. makes me want ta ignore yar no killin’ rule and make someone pay for puttin’ those thoughts in yar head.” Sans wills himself to try and calm down and closes his sockets to take in your scent and let his scent mark mix with yours.

He can guess what your expression is at the moment: shock. He knows from what he witnessed from your ex last week that he had called you fat more than just a few times. Without opening his sockets, he pulls you to him and you let him. “yer perfect. heh...more than perfect really.” 

_ My mate. My perfect Soulmate. _

The rest of his anger fizzes out when he feels you relax in his hold. You allow him to wrap both of his large arms around you, then Sans brings his face to where your shoulder and neck meet, the strongest place where your natural scent was, and starts to nuzzle you. He couldn’t help the possessiveness come out when you started to wiggle in his hold. He gave a small growl, something inside telling him to hold you down and completely make you his.

Not good thought to be having.

“S-stop that tickles!” you laughed, causing him to come back to himself long enough to hold back the very strong urges that were coming up from his Soul. Sans reluctantly loosens his hold on you and lets you pull back away from him.

“Thank you, for that. I’m sorry I made you mad when I spoke ill about myself. I guess I was told it so much, I started to believe it myself. It didn’t help that I had gained a lot of weight over the past few years.” You looked down at Sans’ chest to avoid looking at him in the sockets.

“i’m killin’ yar ex.” Sans grunted out, no longer mad but still wanting blood for the look of shame on your face. You flinch but finally look at him, making a smirk appear on his face.

“No, you are not going to kill someone just for them saying stuff like that.” you chastise him, or at least try.

“yes i will. no one will say anythin’ like that to ya anymore. not if i have anythin’ to say about it.” His smile turns mischievous with his words and you cross your arms in defiance. He wanted to make that human  _ trash _ suffer for all he put your through before ending his life.

“Sans, no! I don’t like that look! Whatever you are thinking you need to drop it.” he can’t help but stare at you and let the words slip past him.

“yar so cute when yer serious.” he lets out a laugh at how your face reddens yet again. The smirk that was starting to come back to his face was paused when you stuck out your tongue at him in once last ditch effort to defy him. Now Sans could say he tried to hold himself back, even a little and that would have been a lie. 

He quickly smashed your mouth to his teeth and proceeded to fight your tongue with his own hungerly. You were surprised, sure. But that was very easily replaced with you kissing him back yourself.

Sans knew this was a bad idea from what happened last time. This could probably be considered worse as you set on top of him this time. He needed to stop, but he just couldn’t. He loved the way you melted into him and pulled yourself closer to him without even realizing you did so. Your taste was something that he could easily get addicted to.

Nevermind. He was already addicted.

It made him wonder what the rest of you tastes like…

One hand was starting to get tangled up in your soft hair while the other held you close to him. His Soul was dancing in his ribcage at the contact, but not satisfied enough.

It wanted more.

_ He _ wanted more.

He needed to stop.

...but your lips were so soft, your taste made his magic buzz throughout his whole body pleasantly the longer the kiss got. His mind started to go foggy and his Soul’s needs started to take over the logical side. 

It seems he wasn’t the only one as your hands started to wonder over his ribs and he shuddered when they got to his bottom rib. He let out a lustful growl that gave you the idea to grab his fucking rib. As it sent a fire right to his pelvis, he could feel his restraints slipping.

The part of his magic that he couldn’t control was pooling in his shorts and forming his cock quickly. You moved away from him just a little so you could get a better feel of his ribs and just  _barely_ that only he felt it on his sensitive member. He let out a low moan/growl and had to  _ fight _ himself to not buck into you to feel more of your ass.

You had to take a break from the intense kiss and it somewhat cleared his mind enough to tell you he needed you off him. His voice came out scratchy and strained showing he was close to the point of no return.

“y/n…”

The door slams open, making you both jump as Papyrus walks through. “I FORGOT MY WALLET- SANS NO FUCKING ON THE GODDAMN COUCH! THAT'S WHERE EVERYONE SITS!” Sans was grateful, yet pissed off for the interruption.

You yelped, face more red then he has ever seen it and before he could stop you, you flung yourself back. Right. On. His. Fully hardened dick. You noticed it this time with how you gasped.

Sans clinched his teeth together and let out a barely contained moan. It was taking everything in him, to not move.He had to close his sockets to as he let go of you so you could move off him. The friction of you getting off of him did not help him. At all.

Once you were off him he grabbed the pillow next to him and covered himself up. Papyrus let out a huff of annoyance and walked back out the door without another word, forgotten wallet in hand. 

The silence that followed was awkward as hell as he tried to think of anything he could to get the magic in his pants to fade. Once he was back in control, shame washed over him. He was so close to saying ‘fuck it’ and give in to his Soul’s need. That would have hurt you and he would not be able to stand the hurt in your eyes.

He willed himself to look at you, face heated with shame. He was expecting to see disgust on your face and for you to never want him to touch you again, He would do anything you said, even if it hurt him as he knew he deserved it.

He broke the silence by clearing his non-existent throat to get you to look at him. He had to get in his apology for his actions before you told him off. You shyly looked up at him, face still very red, but no disgust in your pretty eyes?

“ ‘m sorry. I...wasn’t tryin’ ta be a perv. i-i can’t control that part of my magic like the rest.” you looked away again, looking at your hands.

“It's okay.” your voice was soft and Sans had to strain to hear you.

“no ‘s not, doll. i should ‘ave known what would've happened and i didn’t even try an’ stop mehself.” this next part hurt to say but, needed to be said. “i’ll...i’ll stay away from ya so i don’t make ya anymore uncomfortable. i said i would let you pick the pace and i mean it.”

That seems to bring you out of yourself when you look at him in shock. “What? No! I said it’s fine Sans. I understand you didn’t mean for it to happen. I know if i said stop or pulled away you would have let me.” you let out a deep sigh and held your arms out for him. “Let's just cuddle. I am not uncomfortable nor am I mad. It happens. I trust you.” Even though your words soothed his worry, he still hesitated. He looked into your eyes, searching for any signs that told him you were not ok. He found none.

Sans moved closer to you and wrapped his arms back around you in a hug. You doing your best with how big he was. You laid back, pulling him with you and he didn't fight it, just melting in your hold.

“ya sure?” he couldn’t help but get nervous when he was halfway on top of you. You give him a sweet smile and a quick kiss to his skull.

“Yes, Sans, this is fine.”

He takes this as a go ahead and melts the rest of the way on you, bringing a blanket to cover you both along with the remote to the TV.

Once he lays his head on your plush stomach, he nuzzles his face into your soft skin. You giggle and lightly smack his head. “Sans! Stop! I’m ticklish there!”

“sorry…” he does it one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter i am un sure of as i need to catch up on my main story, so hold tight!
> 
> I love reading everyone one of your comments! it makes my day so much better!


	7. Fuck Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go shopping with Sans :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little earlier then what i though i would be posting but...I can't believe how may kudos this has gotten with so little chapters! As thanks ill just put this here for ya'll!!

**Chapter 7: Fuck Hormones (2553)**

It has been a few days since the Papyrus had interrupted you and Sans... whatever that was, and you were starting to sorta regret telling Sans that you loved to cuddle. You hadn’ had a cuddle buddy in who knows how long and Sans was surprisingly very warm and great at cuddling. But over a week of being stuck in the house with a clingy skeleton was starting to get to you. 

It didn’t help that your hormones were killing you. Yeah since you met Sans you had had some...unsavory thoughts about him but with what happened a few days ago...with what you _felt..._ you have been taking care of yourself nightly and it doesn’t seem to help. It made you really want to tell Sans you were ready even though you knew you weren’t.

You had your reasons why you didn’t want to jump to the sex and you wanted to stick to them. One reason is you don’t know much about Sans other then he had a shit life in the underground like every other monster. And more then once, when you have tried to talk to him about it, he got a hunting look in his sockets and changed the subject. It must have really been tough on him. 

You even asked Papyrus and he had told you nearly everything that he did. From being second in command with the Royal Guard to when he at the famous Mettaton started to date once they found out they were Soulmates themselves. Everything Papyrus had told you matched up with what the rest of everyone had said. But when you asked about Sans, Papyrus said he was a sentry and did his job horribly, but all of a sudden he changed one day and that's all you got out of him as Sans told him to shut it before anything more could be said. What changed for Sans and why was he so unwilling to say anything to you. You sorta got why he wouldn’t tell you his past, you did just meet a little over a week ago after all.

Reason number two would be...you just didn’t feel it was the right time. You wanted to wait to get yourself under control a little before you really got into the relationship. Maybe get a job and start saving up some money. You wanted to work on yourself before you brought another person into your life. Even though you already cared a lot for Sans, you would never really open up to him until you fixed yourself. This time you wanted to do things right.

There were a few other reasons but most you could consider excuses and just being shy about it. Not the most important point to go over. Right now what you needed to do is get some air and get outside of the house. Maybe a nice long walk would help with your all-of-a-sudden sex drive!

To get out of the house would mean you would somehow have to get the skeleton sleeping on you at the moment off. When you had tried to suggest going out before and doing something, Sans had given you the puppy dog eyes and you ended up giving in to just sitting on the couch and cuddling. You couldn’t deny that it was a great way to pass the time.

You were thinking of ways to get Sans to let you go so you could go for a walk when Papyrus walks in, just getting off work. He laid his eye-lights on Sans then at you and huffed, not saying anything and going right for the kitchen to start on the preparations for dinner.

A good 10 minutes passed before Papyrus came back into the living room with his arms crossed. “WE ARE RUNNING LOW ON FOOD. WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR MATE TO THE STORE AND GET THE GROCERIES. I'M SURE NOW THAT Y/N IS LIVING HERE SHE WOULD LIKE TO HAVE SOME OF HER FOODS BESIDES JUST OURS. IT WILL BE GOOD TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP.”

Thank you Papyrus! This is exactly what you needed! Sans however did nothing but groan and try to hide in your plush stomach more.

“Come on Sans, that sounds like a great idea! I feel like I am _becoming_ the couch.” another groan but this time he moved his face away from your stomach. “Pleeease, it could be a short little date. You still have yet to take me on a date after all.”

“...”

That seemed to do it. His sockets slowly opened and looked at you. “fine. ya do need ta get ya some food that ya would like.” He slowly gets up and you can’t help but smile.

“Sweet! I'll go get changed!” Papyrus shot you a grateful look and hands Sans a list of things to get when you run up the steps to change.

****

“Stop being so grumpy! We don’t have that much to get and I have been craving some chocolate lately.” that only happenes when your close to your period and it would explain you high sex drive somewhat as well. Sans was walking beside you, hand stuffed in his pocket being a big grump at having to go shopping. “I haven’t talked to Grillby in a while, would be nice to let him know you don’t have me tied up locked away somewhere.” that gets a laugh out of Sans and he locks his eye-lights to your face as you look over the list of stuff that Papyrus had written down.

“yeah, need ta let ‘em know ya ‘aven’t gone back ta yer ex ‘s well.” 

“Yeah yeah, don’t look so smug you ass. I was done with him anyways. Wouldn’t have gone back even if I didn’t meet you.” Sans lets out a huff that tells you he doubted your words.

“should tell ‘em what ‘appened back at ‘is house too. just in case he comes lookin’ for ya there.” You look up for the paper to suspiciously smiling Sans.

“Or you want to tell him how you scared him shitless.” you smirked.

  
  


Sans lets out a breathy laugh. “what can i say? i like ta put trash in its place.” You shake your head but grab hold on his arm, walking into the store. You were too focused on when you needed to notice the slight blush coming from the large skeleton you held onto.

Most of the needed items had to do with pasta so it wasn't going to be hard to find everything quickly. You were not a picky eater so this was fine with you. Maybe get a few snacks and some chocolate as well...Papyrus did say you could get whatever...right?

This made you want a job all that more. Matt had told you that you didn’t need to get a job and he would provide for you, but come to think of it...it could have been another reason to just control you all the more. Sans nor Papyrus had said anything about you getting a job and you’re sure they wouldn’t mind. Sans may put up a fight and want you to stay home and cuddle all day but he would get over it...eventually.

You were right when you thought it wouldn't take long to grab everything listed, plus a few of your favorites and Sans ungodly amount of mustard. All that was left was to get the chocolate and be on your way. Sans had loosened up the more you talked to him and he ended up starting a food pun war that he eventually one when you couldn’t breath anymore. Who knew someone could be hot and punny?!

Sans was in front of the cart looking at the many different types of candy bars as you thought on what you wanted. Would it be ok to get more than one? You weren’t the one paying after all...turns out you didn’t have to ask as Sans starts putting way too many different candy bars in the cart.

“Really Sans?” you chuckle

“what? ya looked like ya couldn't decide.” he doesn’t look at you as he starts to get more. You go to stop him when a sweaty hand grabs your arm roughly, making the hair on that arm stand up. You are jerked around to face a seething Matt.

“What the _fuck_ Y/n?! I have tried calling and texting you and you won’t answer! Stop fuckin around and get your ass home!”

You don’t have time to answer as the air around you thickens with a now familiar smell that you know is Sans’ magic. You didn’t even have to turn around to know Sans was right behind you. “pal... i suggest ya let go of meh mate.”

Matt stupidly ignores the warning in Sans tone and pays him no mind, still waiting on your answer. “You need to let the fuck go. You can’t call me or text me cause I have you blocked on everything. I told you last week. We. Are. DONE.” You try to get his hand off your arm as his grip was starting to hurt, but he didn’t budge.

“No we are not! We have been together for six fucking years! There is no goddamn way you would choose this _thing_ over me.” he pulls you closer to him as he finishes his sentence, ready to drag you away. He knew Sans couldn’t do much with so many people around. “Just stop your bullshit and come home. I'm done playing this game with you.”

You could feel your heart beating in your cheat, threatening to break through. Sans placed his hand on your shoulder and that act alone gave you the courage you needed once more. You give another hard yank that you knew you would feel later but didn’t care as it worked and you got your arm free. He definitely bruised your arm. Sans helped balance you once you were out of his hold so you wouldn't fall.

You turned sideways and placed a hand on Sans chest, getting as close to him as you could. The hand Sans had on your shoulder moved to rest on your hip, protecting you from anymore advances Matt would give. “In the time I have been with Sans, I have been the happiest I can remember. Those six years did nothing for me. I have moved on, you need to as well.”

“Y/n-”

“And…” no, you didn’t know what caused you to do what you did next. Maybe it could be blamed on your hormones, or that you like the thought of making Matt jealous...whatever it was...you would like to think you would do it again. You reached the hand that was not on Sans chest down to his crotch and grabbed. Sans tenses immediately, making you want to let go and apologise right away but you didn't release your hold. You would apologize later.

“...he is the _best_ sex I have ever had. And that is putting it mildly.” A lie but he didn’t need to know that. The hand placed on Sans’ crotch started to heat up quickly and you shot a quick look up at Sans to see him smiling smugly at Matt. Good, it seemed he wanted to play along.

You release your grip when you think you started to feel something _forming_ underneath your hand and Sans wrapped his other large arm around you, grabbing your ass and leaning down to _lick_ your neck. You hand you bite the inside of your cheek to keep from making a sound.

“m i n e.” he growled close to your ear.

Fuck the forming wetness between your legs. Fuck you hormones!

Matt gave a disgusted look your way and turned around. Yelling “this isn't over!” over his shoulder. You wished it was over but knowing how Matt was so controlling and didn’t like to lose...he was right.

Once Matt was no longer in sight, you backed away from Sans, not noticing how his grip on you tighten just a little. He let you go and you hid your face in your hand, now fully regretting what you just did.

“I am so _so_ very sorry!” you were so embarrassed you felt you could cry. “I did it without thinking!” Sans gently took your hands away from your face and you looked up into his fuzzy but bright eye-light. Nothing in them showed he was mad. He just looked concerned when he saw the already forming bruise on your arm.

“hey, ‘s ok. just surprised me ‘s all. ya ok?” you nod, starting to calm down. His smile turns devilish. “good. ‘nd don’t worry about what ‘appened. ya can feel me up anytime ya want.” he winks.

You let out a groan but cant help the smile pulling at your lips.

****

Once you both made it home Sans placed all the bags on the kitchen floor and turned to you. “gonna go change real quick, walkin’ made me all sweaty and shit.” he didn’t give you time to answer before teleporting off. Papyrus looked up at Sans room with a raised bone brown then looked at you in question. You just shrugged.

You started to help put things away, shoving a few bars of chocolate to hide away in your room to prepare for mother-natures return. Sans still won't back by the time you and Papyrus had everything put up.

“COULD YOU PLEASE GO MAKE SURE SANS HAS NOT FALLEN ASLEEP? IT SHOULD NOT TAKE MORE THAN 15 MINUTES TO CHANGE.”

“Sure!” it honestly would not have surprised you to know Sans had fallen asleep after he changed. You quickly make your way up the steps and pause at his door and knock.

“Sans? Papyrus wanted to make sure you were not sleeping.”

No answer.

You knock again and could swear you heard your name being called just now followed by a moan…

“Sans?” you turn the knob on the door and find it unlocked.

Still no answer.

You open the door.

“Sans, did you really fall aslee-”

You lock eyes with a sweating skeleton. Eye-lights large and fuzzy. But that's not what cut you off. No. It was the _large_ glowing red member that Sans was in the middle of stroking. Now, this is usually the part that people would say ‘sorry’ and walk right back out the door. But you?

You couldn’t take your eyes off it. It was a good nine inches give or take and with a very large width to it. A line of what looked like fucking barbs underneath.

Sans had a glowing red... _monstrous_ cock.

And it made you clench your legs together...wondering what it would feel-

“f-fuck...y/n?”

You shook your head and covered your heated face with your hands. “S-s-sorry! I...I will let you finish up!” with one last sorry you left the room and closed the door behind you.

But you didn’t leave. You waited in silence for a few moments before you started to hear Sans moans coming through. You bolted to your own room to try and relieve yourself as well. The glowing appendage forever burned in your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...just a little spiciness at the end...but don't worry...there is gonna be alot more where that came from, i just wanted to give a tiny taste on whats to come...
> 
> as a reminder...mind the tags ;)
> 
> Next chapter may be a while, i will try and get it up as soon as I can!


	8. Tea Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ingest things when you don't know what it is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 kudos...i am speechless! I am so happy you all are liking the story so far and I hope i wont disappoint!!

**Chapter 8: Tea Time! (2152)**

Dinner was...awkward to say the least that night. You couldn’t look Sans in the eye without seeing the red...cock of his. It helped a little when you got yourself off but...You couldn’t stop from wondering how it would feel in you...how it would  _ taste _ . You have  _ never _ wanted to blow someone off before and never have, but the thought of that red beast in your mouth made it water.

You sat next to Sans, watching a TV show that you couldn’t focus on. Papyrus’ phone going off brings you out of your thoughts and you try to push the blush creeping up away.

“YES MY LOVE! I WILL BE RIGHT OVER!” Papyrus jumps up and a light orange red blush creeps over his cheek. “YES, I WILL BRING IT, I WILL SEE YOU SOON!” he hangs up the phone and points his gloved phalanges at a dozing Sans. “I WILL HEADING OVER TO METTAS FOR AN IMPROMPTU TO DATE, I WILL MOST LIKELY NOT RETURN UNTIL TOMORROW NIGHT. I SHOULDN’T HAVE TO TELL YOU, BUT BEHAVE!”

Sans looked annoyed at being interrupted from his light sleep but grunt in confirmation and closes his sockets again. That seems to satisfy Papyrus and he runs to the kitchen then grabs his coat by the door and bolts out the door without another word. You look at the now closed door in stunned silence.

It takes a little but your brain catches up, letting you be able to form words. “...what...just happened? I have never seen him move so fast before.” Sans chuckle made you look at Sans, sockets still closed.

  
  


“most likely cuz metta called ‘em over for a good time.” Well, it made sense. But now with Papyrus no longer here, that just left you and Sans. Here. Alone. 

This may be the best time to talk about what happened. Apologize properly this time. You are sure he is disgusted with you walking in on him and just...standing there. You both didn’t say anything for a while and the silence was thick with awkwardness. You could almost feel how tense Sans was beside you. You jump up all of a sudden, making his sockets shoot open in alarm. “Tea! I would like some tea. Would you like some Sans?”

He looked at you for a few long seconds before answering. “na, ‘m good, thanks though doll.” you give one nod and make your way to the kitchen and pause at the door way. “Hey, Sans. after I’m done, we need to talk about what happened...earlier today.”

“...ok…”

You make your way over to the cabinets to see what type of tea they would have for you to make. Tea always helped you when you were this nervous. It would help when you apologized for walking in on him. You stop when you see an black and red box setting on the counter, you recognize the words as part of the language of Monsters. Curiosity getting the better of you , you pick up the little box and are surprised to see that it is tea. You have never really tried Monster made tea before and you were up for new things.

Yeah, you could say it was stupid to just randomly try something you couldn’t even read but from your understanding...there was no Monster food that was harmful to humans. Plus you doubted Sans would have anything here that could potentially harm you.

You started the water and opened one of the packages and sniffed the black looking tea. It had a sweet but spicy smell to it that made it take a bigger smell of it. You don’t know what it was but it smelled great! The water didn’t take long to be heated up and you got out a cup that had a lid on it so that you could take your time and the drink not get cold. After pouring the hot water in, you set the small pack in the steaming water and watched in amazement as the water turned a blood red, not black like you thought it would have been. You waited the 5 minutes that you normally would for any other tea and pulled the now dead red pack out and threw it away.

You normally put just a tab bit of sugar in but wanted to take a test before you added anything extra. Of course you got scalded a little but it was hard to hold back the moan when the strange flavor hit your tongue. You have never tasted anything like it before and you could easily say this was not your favorite tea. It needed nothing added to it and you closed the lid and made your way back to the living room to Sans. You take a few small sips and letting a warmth go through your entire body. Yeah definitely starting to be your favorite.

Sans is now setting up, looking at the TV but not really watching. You could see the sweat on his skull as you sat next to him. Taking one last long sip, you place your drink down and turn to look at him. You are unsure as to how to start the conversation so you stay silent for a little while longer. The silence appears to be too much for the sweaty skeleton as he is the first to break it.

“look. I know yar mad at me, ‘nd all i can say is ‘m sorry.” he isn’t looking at you, instead he is looking down at his hands in what you could only assume is shame. You look at him in pure confusion.

“What? Why are you apologizing? It is me that needs to apologize, I should not have walked in uninvited like that.” he seems a little confused but still mostly ashamed. You gently place a hand on his arm. “Sans, you have no reason to be sorry. Everyone masturbates.”

Including you...while thinking about glowing red dicks.

He finally looks at you and his red eye-lights move all over your face, searching. “i...thought i disgusted ya, isn’t that why ya wouldn’t look at me all throughout dinner?”

Disgusted? No. you couldn’t tell him that you were  _ very  _ interested in what was in his pants. Just that small thought alone had heat starting to pull down below. “No, Sans. I'm not disgusted at all!” your enthusiasm to prove yourself caused Sans’ brow bones to rise in surprise, making your face heat up.

“oh? well that’s a good thing.” he said no more. Maybe less was worse. He finally lost the tenseness and relaxed into the couch, bringing you to him to cuddle. “let's finish the movie and call it a night yeah?”

That seemed like the best option at the moment so you gave a nod and relaxed into his side. Your glade nothing bad came from what happened. “‘nd there is no reason for ya to apologize, i told ya before ya are welcome in mah room any time.” His voice barely held a lustful note to it that still made your mind go straight back to when you caught Sans in the act. 

You really couldn’t help it, it was quite large and you really wanted to know what those  _ barbs _ felt like. The heat pooled faster then you have ever felt before and it surprised you as you felt your panties dampen. You jumped up and grabbed your tea and took big gulps to try and calm yourself down but it for some reason made it worse.

You were too hot.

“I-i think i am going to c-call in a n-night.” you knew your face as a tomato with how Sans was looking at you with half consuren and half confusion.

“sure sweetheart. just uh...let me know if ya need anything.” he wanted to ask what was wrong but felt you needed space so didn’t push. You were very grateful for that. You needed to go. NOW. You stand you and go to give Sans a quick kiss on his teeth as a ‘goodnight’ but it wasn't enough for him. He pulled you back to his teeth and gave you a better kiss that instantly made your knees weak which made no sense as he didn’t even use his tongue this time.

You felt him chuckle and draw away from the kiss. “That’s betta, goodnight sweet-humff!?” that kiss was not enough for you and you wanted...no... _ needed _ more. You smashed lips to his and wrapped your arms behind his neck to prevent him from escaping.

You didn’t want to hold back from him anymore. You needed Sans now and you knew he would be willing. You ended up straddling his lab as you made him lean back with your body, pushing flush with him. Sans placed his hands on your waist that sent a delicious shiver all over. You wanted him to pull you closer, you wanted to taste him again…

Before you could open your mouth he pulled away the best he could, face crimson. “S-sweetheart? while i love the initiative from ya ya need to calm down.”

You growled at him. Causing his eye-lights to dilate and his grip on your sides to tighten. “Stop talking. I need you to just kiss me.” you had no idea what had come over you, and you couldn’t say you disliked whatever it was. You watched as Sans gave in and hungrily met your lips again, you gave a satisfied humm and opened your mouth and licked his teeth,  _ demanding _ entrance. Whatever was happening to you  _ loved _ when you felt Sans shiver from that simple thing and o bayed you, meeting your tongue with his one.

Not even a second into tasting him, Sans froze underneath you and pulled back away from you yet again. You sent a glare at the skeleton for stopping yet again and tried to start back up but he pushed you completely away. You couldn’t deny the hurt you felt from him pushing you away.

“...y/n...did you drink some tea that was in a red and black box?” you didn't see why that mattered at the moment, you just wanted to continue the kiss, tired of the talking. Your skin felt like it was on fire without Sans body close to you and you let out a whine as you nodded, warmth bleeding through your soaked panties now.

“...fuck. ok, listen to me sweetheart. you drank a Monster made aphrodisiac.” well that explained why you were so horny. You tried to hold yourself still. “H-how long will it l-last?” Sans shot you a look of pity.

“about 5 hours give or take without ‘help’.” You let out a loud groan, You couldn’t deal with this for 5 hours!

But...he said without ‘help’ so does that mean sex would help? You moan as you think about the large glowing appendage that made you realize where you set. “Sex would h-help right?” you asked trying to get close to Sans again.

“yes. and while  _ extremely _ tempting, i don’t want this to be the reason for the first time with you. i don’t want ya regrettin’ it later.” you are really starting to regret the ‘no sex’ rule you have right now. You let out another whine and started to fight to get to him this time. “sweetheart, ‘m sorry but we can’t continue. let me put ya to bed, sleep this off. we'll talk about thi- _ hugnnn _ ” you were able to cut his words of yet again but grinding down hard on his pelvis. 

It was the perfect distraction and you were able to smash your lips to his once again, this time grabbing a hold of his lower ribs that made Sans let out a moan. You smiled as he fought with control.

You felt a strong heat coming from his pelvis and it made you moan out and grind down again, trying to feel that warm on your wet heat. Sans gripped on your hips to try and stop you from moving. You couldn't have that so you let go of his ribs and moved them under his shirt to run your hands all over him.

“..y/n...ya.. _ hng _ ...need ta stop before i  _ huff _ loose control.” his heated voice against your lips just drove you head. You heard him...and that made you want to  _ make  _ him lose himself. You started licking his teeth to get him to open up but he refused, frozen, not daring to move.

You were  _ determined _ for him to give into you.

You raked your nails slowly down his rib and were rewarded with a harsh gasp. He opened his mouth and you took advantage and sought out his tongue. You could feel his resole slip once your tongue met.

“f-fuck...y/n…”

“Saaaans…please”

He snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh~ wonder whats going to happen~? Sans was trying so hard not to lose himself too...
> 
> I am going to do shorter chapters mostly (1000-2000 words) so i can post more often :) i hope that's okay!
> 
> next chapter will be out tomorrow as a thanks for the kudos!!!


	9. Mistakes...maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let continue where we left off...shell we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

**Chapter 9: Mistakes...maybe? (2230)**

You knew you won when he released your hip and felt a large hard object under your crotch. He let out a feral growl and bucked into you when you started up your grinding again making you let out a lewd moan. One hand stayed on your hip while the other wrapped around you and brought you closer to him than before.

“Sansss...more pleeese.” he grunts, showing you he heard you. You grind harder down on his crotch, wishing that there was way less closed between the two of you. Sans didn’t make any move other when meeting your trust with his own though and you kinda knew he was letting you take the lead. It was new but you liked it. You release once of the hands from around a rib and brought it down to the large bulge underneath Sans’ shorts.

You wrapped your hand around the best you could with his shorts in the way just to test the waters with what was okay and were rewarded with a nice deep moan once you squeezed. Sans head shot back, finally breaking the kiss. This time that was okay as now you had a good view of his neck.

While still holding tight to the hot and twitching cock under you, you slowly started to lick from his clavicle to his jaw. Sans let out a growl and you were again pleased with how his cock throbbed under your hand, showing you liked what you were doing.

Sans finally opened his sockets and you could see how large and bright his eye-light were, though a little fuzzy at the edges. He looked at you with a hunger you have never seen in him before. He then did the same thing you had done to him and licked up your neck, letting out a satisfied rumble. You closed your eyes in bliss at the attention and started to stroke his clothed cock.

You felt that familiar feeling of him teleporting, making your eyes shoot open to see now in his room, still on top of him. You gave him a lustful smile and pushed him down so you could finally remove some clothing. You distracted him by kissing him more and started to shimmy out of your pants and underwear at the same time, wanting nothing to do with the wretched things. It didn’t help much for your over heated self but you were even closer to getting _all_ you wanted.

You quickly pulled down Sans shorts and boxes but couldn’t get them completely off as he was laying down. You got them down enough to finally set your prize free. Sans eyes shot open but not before you grab the member, hard.

It was warmer then what you could of thought and the line of barbs were not hard at all. When a bead of precum seeped out of the tip, you felt your own juices run down your thighs. You looked down at Sans to see him panting harshly, eye-light wavering. It seemed he still had some control, but no matter. You knew you could break him. You slowly started to stroke him while keeping eye contact, loving how his face scrunched up, still holding back.

You moved to line yourself up to his cock and saw the moment Sans realized you weren't wearing anything below. In less than a second, Sans had you pinned to his bed, panting. You could hear his bones start to rattle with the little amount of restraint he had left, just barely hanging by a thread.

“sorry kitten, no sex. not until yar really ready and not under the influence.” his voice was rough, eye-lights still dilated. You let out a loud groan and started to try and wiggle out of where he had you arms pinned beside you. “shhh...i will help ya out though. can’t just leave my mate like this now can i.” you looked at him in confusion. If he wasn’t going to allow sex then what else could he do to help the fire in you.

He lifted your hand above your head and easily held both with one hand as he slowly moved down your body. “i won’t do anything too advanced, just enough so i could help relieve ya.” His warm hand made it all the way to your dripping heat and slowly stroked down the folds, making your back arch as the electricity rushed through your body. 

Oh.

Now you got it. But...if he was going to use his hands to help you out, how was he going to get his release? “W-what about y-you.” you are surprised you could even make out the words.

“don’ worry about me kitten. let's just get ya taken care of.” you are about to protest but end up losing the air you needed to speak when you swiped two phalanges down your cunt. “that's right, just let me help ya.”

He wastes no time at all and starts to gently rub your clit. Your legs start to twitch from the pleasure that you didn’t know could come from this simple act. You have never be able to feel this good when you did it to yourself and Matt had never wanted to do things like that other then sex. You had a feeling it wasn’t just from the tea.

You nearly screamed when you slowly pushed a single digit inside. “f-fuck, yar so tight. makes it real hard not to just pound inta ya.” he lets out a groan when your walls clench around his one phalanges from just his words. He gives you a little time to get used to the feeling then adds another to the mix.

With them being large, it already feels a lot better then sex with Matt. He started to slowly curl his two phalanges inside you, and pumped them in and out of you, shooting hot pleasure though your spine. You couldn't help the embarrassing moans that left you. “that's right, i love the sounds my little kitten makes.”

He had just started and you could feel yourself getting closer to the edge. Sans seemed to notice and started to rub your clit again with his thumb. “go ahead love, cum for me.” with just a few more pumps, you reached your orgasm and opened your mouth in a silent scream. He had sped up just a tad when the orgasm hit, then rode it out with you. Only once you went lax did he pull out. The heat was a lot less intense but still there. You opened one eye and looked at Sans, just in time to watch him lick his phalanges clean. If your face wasn’t already so red, you're sure that would have done it. He caught your gaze and gave you a smug grin.

“feelin’ betta?”

“Mhm...thanks…” you watched him thoroughly clean off his phalanges and brought your eyes back down to the red cock, still as hard as ever. With your head now clearing you could think a lot better, no longer being controlled by the drink you had ingested. You were immensely grateful that Sans had held out even with how you pushed him. If he had given in adn had sex with you, you would have regreated it, but would not of been mad at him, just at yourself. Your respect for Sans grew all the more. A lesser man would have easily taken advantage and did as he pleases. Sans held back.

He deserves a reward.

You set up and got off the bed. You could feel the cool breeze go bast your soaked cunt and glad for the fact you were already so red. “Come here, I want to help you out as well.” you pointed to the edge of his bed and he looked at you shocked for a second.

“thanks doll, but i’m fine,” he goes to pull his pants down but you stop him.

“Sans, I want to. And that's not the tea talking, I promise.” you watched as he thought hard about it. Then saw the moment he gave it.

“ok, just do what yar comfortable with, still no sex though.” you nodded your head and looked away in embarrassment. He scooted himself over to the end of the bed and waited, watching to see what you did.

You slowly kneeled down in front of him, putting the red member at eye length. You could hear him suck in a breath as you gently grasped the shaft. You could feel the throb under your hand that didn’t come close to closing around it. There were ridges on the top of the shaft along with the barb like things underneath. You put your other hand around it and squeezed with both of your hands and when it twitched it reignited the fire inside you, though not as intense as before thank the stars. You were gifted with a moan from Sans as you started to slowly pump him. You looked at him to see that his sockets were closed shut in bliss.

It was perfect.

You had wanted to see what he tasted like earlier so now was as good a time as any. You licked the tip that had a bit of precum leaking out and smiled when you heard the sheet underneath Sans clawed hand rip.

“fff-fuck!” he yelled as you took the head in your mouth. You had no fucking clue as to what you were doing but Sans seemed like he was enjoying every bit of it and thats all you wanted. The taste wasn't bad at all a little salty but had a spice that you liked a lot. You used your tongue and licked all around the head as your hand pumped the shaft, trying to give as much as you could.

The noises Sans was making made you bring one of your hands down to your clit and started to rub gently in circles. You took more of him in your mouth and moaned yourself as you pleasured both him, and yourself at the same time. Hearing Sans start to pant made you look up at him. You felt a shiver run down your spine when your eyes met his blazing lights. They looked like they wanted to change shape as they waved in the voids of his sockets.

Taking even more in, you hollowed out your cheeks and sucked hard. Sans mouth opened and his red tongue hung out in pure pleasure. “...‘m...close doll” he breathed out, panting harder. You bobbed your head faster as you rubbed your clit with the same speed. 

Your second organism hit you before his did, making you accidentally bit down. He let out a sound that was between a moan and growl as his dick swelled up and he jerked out of your mouth just as ropes of hot cum spill out.

It...was a lot. More than you thought could come from anyone, but then again...he is a monster, not a human. You still had one hand around his twitching member, stroking to help him ride out his high. You thought about apologizing about biting him but, with the way his face was when you did, you don't think he minded at all. Once the twitching died down and he stopped cumming, you flopped down on his bed with a content sigh.

He tiredly raised a hand and a light red glow was seen as he used his magic to bring over a towel and drop it onto your lab. You gave a weak ‘thanks’ and used it to clean up what had gotten on your face and hand.

You found your pants and put them back out and then stood there, unsure of what to do next. You didn’t really want to leave but also didn’t want to overstay your welcome. You don't have to wait long as Sans’ red magic surrounds you and your float over to him and he pulls up his shorts just as you see the red cock start to dissipate.

He gets more comfortable on the bed and brings you to lay by his side. “H-how was it?” you asked shyly. He half way opens a socket and looks at you with an adoring gaze.

“t’was amazin’. have never came so fast before.” you let out a snort and he opens both eyes at the sound.

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better, that was the first time I ever gave a blow job before, so I know it wasn't that good. Though I did learn you like a little pain with your pleasure,” you laughed when Sans face goes the color or a cherry. 

“well...yar not wrong. “'m surprised you have never sucked anyone off thought, ‘m not one for lyin’.” it was your turn to go red and it made you look away from him. “why don’ ya stay in ‘ere tonight. Ya don’ have ta, but it would be nice to cuddle.”

You let out a huff and turned and hid your face in the side of your large Soulmate. “Okay…” you didn’t realize how tired you were until you started to quickly drift off, Sans’ scent all around you and a faint sound that you guess was Sans’ Soul.

“goodnight y/n…”

“night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...no sex just yet...but how much more can Sans or Reader-Chan take??? maybe...she should just give in to her wants already....
> 
> Next is i have no idea...could be tomorrow or in a few days. I am stuck on what i want for my main fic right now and can only come up with what to write for this one....uugh
> 
> Edit: forgot to add chapter name XD


	10. Bright Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning after fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me start by saying I AM SO SORRY!!! I got realllllly sick (103 temp) was super dizzy and all that good stuff. I am back but talking it slow has im not fully better yet.
> 
> I am sorry for the shortish chapter as I started to get dizzy and couldn't put much in it. Next chapter should be a lot better though...i hope :|

**Chapter 10: Bright Morning (1077)**

You woke up slowly, falling asleep a few times with how safe and comfortable you felt. After the second time, you slowly open your eyes as your mind starts to catch up. When you feel something move under your hand, you freeze. Then you remember where you were and who it was that had moved...and is snoring.

Memories rush back to you, making you have to hold back a groan as your face heats up in embarrassment. You try to push away from the snoring skeleton but you realize you are trapped with one of his arms holding you. The only thing that happens when you try to get out of his hold is for him to roll over, facing you and pulling you into his chest. 

Great.

Now you're completely trapped. You wanted to get up, but this position was reaaally comfortable. Who knew a giant skeleton monster would be so warm and cozy to sleep next to? Speaking of said skeleton…

You…can’t believe he didn’t take advantage of the situation. You would not have blamed him if he had. Not with the way you were provoking him. He even helped you through the mess you made of yourself, not wanting anything in return. 

You hugged him closer. How could someone like you land a Soulmate like him? You had to do something to show how much him holding himself back like that really meant to you...but, you knew little about him. You wanted to know more though.

You are brought out of your thoughts when you feel Sans’ arms around you tighten briefly. You look up the best you can to see his sockets open and fuzzy, larger than normal eye-lights looking at you with adoration.

“‘ow ya feelin; love?” His voice is husky with sleep and is now your second favorite sound from him. The first being his moans from last night…

“Embarrassed but fine now. Um...thank you...for helping me and not taking advantage.” you look down and hide yourself from his view, burying your face in his shirt. You take in his scent while there, hoping he doesn’t notice.

“don’ need ta thank me. i would neva do somthin’ like taken advantage of ya. and guess ya could put some of the blame on me and boss as we didn’t know somethin’ like that was even here.” one of his hands start combing through your hair and you sighed in contentment.

“True, but I will put the blame mostly on Papyrus as he is the one that left it out.” you laugh, happy you also get one out of him. “I wouldn’t really be able to blame you even if you didn’t hold back. I don’t know if i would have full regretted it but I know i'm still not ready for sex.”

“ya might not of blame me, but if you for even a second regretted it then i would ‘ave hated myself. i will  _ never _ force anything on you y/n. i want you to be comfortable with all this...and me.”

How could someone be this...sweet?

You remove your face from his shirt and look at him in his eye-lights. He pauses in his petting and watches as you reach a hand up to his face and cup his cheek. “Thank you Sans.” you close your eyes and ready yourself to kiss him. He gets it and meets your lips with his. You smile when you feel him starting to purr from the affection and how he snakes the arm not in your hair to your back, pulling you as close to him as he could.

“if i can get more of that i will do whatever ya want.” he states after he pulls away just a bit, a little breathlessly. You let out a small laugh at his love struck expression.

“I’m a bit hungry so let's get up so I can make us something to eat.” Sans lets you go this time, and lets you finally get up. First thing to do is make a run for the bathroom. That tea was like regular in that it runs right through you. “Bathroom first!” you hop down from the bed and run out the door, missing the many things scattered all over the floor on your way out. “Sans! Pick up your room if you ever want me to spend the night again!”

That stops the laughter that was following you out as you ran. Good. After a much needed bathroom break, you wash your hands and head for the kitchen. You see Sans at the sink, washing out the cup that you had made the tea in last night as well as no sign of the tea box anywhere. 

“Thanks. So what do you want for breakfast or...lunch?” you didn’t even know it was a half an hour past noon.

“we can go over to grillbz if yah want?” Sans suggested, putting the now clean cup with its lid back. Well you did, want to let Grillby know who you were doing…   
  


“Sure, sounds good! I'll go get changed.” Sans gives a nod of understanding but you don’t leave.

“doll?” 

You run up to him and kiss him on his teeth. You want to show more affection to him, stars knows he deserves it with all you did to him last night, his hesitation was non existent as he kisses you back with a chuckle and wraps his arms around your waist. “not that i’m complainin’’ but what was that for?” he asked after the brief kiss.

“I wanted to try and be more affectionate. And I have grown to really like kissing you.” there is that red blush you love!

“Well, thank yah, but don't push yarself for me love.” You pull his face back down and nuzzle against his reddening cheeks to shut him up.

“I’m not, don’t worry, I will only do what I want to.” you feel him melt in your hold and turn into skelly putty and you can’t help the satisfied smile you get when you start to hear him purr. “Now I'll go change!” you abruptly stop and pull away and have to hold back a snort when you hear him whine at the loss of contact.

The whining turns into a huff when you race to your room to change thoughts of Sans cute red poutty face making you smile even as you change.


	11. Hidden Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how you feel about how Sans wont tell you much about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! 400+ kudos!! thank you all sooo much. I am not happy with this chapter...at all. i think its boring and im still trying to get my brain to restart after being sick. Next few chapters will be so much more entertaining ...i hope
> 
> I am hopping to make the next chapter alot longer though so look forward to that!

**Chapter 11: Hidden Emotions (1030)**

It was pretty late by the time and Sans made it back from Grillby’s. Sans had gotten quite ever you had taken a bathroom break and had came back to a smirking elemental and what looked like an ashamed Sans. When asked what was wrong, Sans did what he always did. Changed the subject away from him and went about like nothing happened.

You thought being Soulmates would mean you didn’t have to hide anything from them. It was starting to sorta hurt that Sans was so private and refused to tell you anything about himself. Maybe it is wrong of you to want more and to know as much as you could about your Soulmate...it didn’t feel like it.

With those thoughts swimming in your head, your mood had gone down and now you yourself were quiet. It was around 5 pm when you and Sans had gotten back. You had a lot to talk to Grillby about after all. Papyrus was already home, cooking. But with your sour mood you wanted to go and relax for a bit in your room. A lone.

You whisper to Sans you're going to your room but he stops you with a bony hand on your shoulder.

“ya alright love? ya have been really quiet.”

“Yeah, fine just a lot on my mind.” you answer vaguely, not wanting to give more than that. He gives you a concerned look but lets you go anyways.

“a’right, i’m gonna go talk to boss about somthin’ then we can do somthin’ if ya want.” you shrug a ‘sure’ then head to your room.

You flop down on your bed and scream out your frustrations in your pillow. A few tears escape and you set up, rubbing at your eyes, wondering why the hell you where cry-

Shit, you must be really close to being on your period if you are already crying at the drop of a hat. But you can say that what you're feeling now doesn't have  _ everything _ to do with the upcoming cycle. You are upset Sans won't let you in.

You give up on the light stream of tears and just lay back down, trying to relax before you have to face Sans again. You...just need to give him time. It's no point in rushing him. You close your eyes as thoughts of Sans wash over you. Lately that has been all you could think about.

You have come to think you would have gone to him even if your two weren't Soulmates. You can't say the same about Sans though. You would hope he would show some interest in you without being Soulmates...but you doubt it. You're not a very interesting person and can get really bitchy at times.

You are so lost in thought that you don’t hear a knock at the door at first. You jump when you hear Sans call you name and nearly fall off the bed.

“Coming!” you take a deep breath and wipe away the stray tears and open the door. Sans excited smile quickly turns to a frown when he sees your face,

“doll? have ya been cryin’?”

Shit! You didn’t think he would be able to tell. “Eh, nothing important. What is it you need?” The frown is still there and he doesn’t answer you for a little while. You are the one to break eye contact and take to looking down at the floor.

You have to hold back a flinch when you feel Sans warm hand brush your cheek. “y/n...what's wrong.” you clench your teeth together to stop from saying anything. It's not fair how he can get you to open up so easily but keeps himself locked up!

“y/n, love wh-”

“I’m sorry. I am upset because I want to know about you. I want you to tell me things when you're upset or mad or anything! I feel like you are hiding yourself from me. I know its stupid seeing as how we haven’t been together that long, but I cant help but want to know you. The real you.” you don't look up in fear of what Sans face was making. A few seconds of silence goes by and you start to get even more nervous with him not saying anything to you.

Then he comes into your room and closes the door. “i’m sorry sweetheart. i ‘ave been avoidin’ tellin’ ya anythin’ about me cause i was not the best person in the past. there are some...things about my past i ‘ave never told anyone, includin’ paps.” he brings you into a warm hug. “i’m scared once ya know all about me you will leave.”

This time, you look up at him, pulling away slightly to get a better look at his face. You didn’t like how sad and defeated he looked.”Sans, I could never leave you over something you did in your past. I just want to know who I am going to be with.” you take a hand and gently rub his cheeks in small circles. “I don’t want you to hide your feelings from me.” Sans closes his eye sockets and leans into your touch. It doesn’t take long before you can hear him purr, making you let out a small giggle.

He stops at the sound but can’t hold back the smile on his face. “how about this. i will tell you more about my past and be more open with ya if ya go on our first date tonight.” you are a little shocked with his question that it took you abit to register what he had said. “grillbz laid into me about me not taking ya out on a date yet. but it’s not like i haven’t been trying to think of a place. with our little chat we had just know, i know the perfect place.”

Okay, you’ll bite. “Where are we going?”

“one of my favorite places in the underground.” You pulled away from Sans the rest of the way to gawk at him.

“The underground?” he just let out a small chuckle.

“yep, the underground.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are getting closer and closer to the smut....
> 
> i would say...in 2 more chapters there will be smut ;)


	12. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you start your date with Sans and get some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels rushed...im sorry...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story! things are going to start to pick up pace fast now and comments will let me know if it you all like it or would like me to slow things down.

**Chapter 12: Confessions (2187)**

Sans didn’t give you much information on where he was taking you and when he blindfolded you, it made you nervous but excited at the same time. No one had been to the underground in a few years and you have never seen it. The thought that you would be able to get to see where your Soulmate grew up was exciting but scary as you knew they didn’t live a good life there. The fact Sans had a place he liked enough for it to be the location of your first date said something about the place itself.

With your eyes covered, you feel the ever growing familiar feel of Sans teleporting. You shiver at the temperature change. It's not cold per say but it's a bit cool, not enough for you to send Sans back to get your jacket.

“Can I look now?” you ask, barely keeping your excitement on hold. Sans chuckled, holding your hand and leading you somewhere.

“almost there sweetheart.” he squeezes your hand and you squeeze back, smile on your face. After about a minute of walking, Sans stops, making you almost run into him.

“ok, we are here. ya can take off the blindfold now.” His voice echoed all around you, but you kinda expected it seeing as how you are in the underground. You eagerly took off the blindfold after Sans let go of the hand he was holding. Blinking your eyes open to adjust to the light, you were left open mouth at the sight all around you. 

Sans was watching your every reaction as you took in the multi colored rocks littering the cave where you stood. Blue luminescent flowers that you recognized at Echo Flowers grew next to a blue, slightly glowing pool. The small pool shimmered, making the walls shimmer the same blue at the water. 

Everything was so...beautiful. How could others not be here? Sans seemed to know what you were thinking and gave a little laugh. “not many monsters know of this place as it is pretty difficult to get to. ya are the first human to be here though.” Your eyes finally met Sans and were breathless all the same. His eye-lights looked so bright here. They seemed to blend in with the other rocks.

“This...this place is beautiful Sans.” he smiled down at you with an adoring look, then turned his head and walk towards a blanket you just now noticed was there.

“i know it’s not much of a first date, but i thought ya might like to relax here.” he lets out a sigh as he plops down on the blanket. “and i figured this would be a good time to get to know each other better.”

You followed his example and set down close to him. “We can take turns if you want. Can I ask anything?” Sans didn’t answer right away but something close to determination passed his face.

“...yeah. i...will try and answer the best i can.” You can work with that. Sans looks at you, waiting. You take this as him saying you could go first. After taking a few seconds to get all your thoughts in order, you decide to go with the easier questions first.

“Why is this place your favorite in the underground?”

“it's quiet. Was a place i could get away from everyone.” he saw the look you gave him, wanting a bit more details then that. “Boss...papyrus, didn’t know about this place and i came here often ta get away from him and everyone else. it was nice ta somewhat let my guard down enough ta really relax. not hafta worry about gettin’ dusted here.”

You remember the stories of how it was a ‘kill or be killed’ life down here and you couldn’t help but scoot just a bit closer to him. You are so glad Sans lived through all this and met you. But...something he said made you confused. You knew him and his younger brother argued, hell anyone could see that if they lived with the two monsters for a few weeks like you have. But you could also see how much Sans loved his brother, even if Papyrus called him some ugly names. With what you know, Sans was protective of the tall skeleton to the point they fought over Papyrus and Mettaton dating.

“Why did you want to get away from Papyrus?” Sans gave another sigh but seemed like he was expecting you to ask more.

“might as well just tell ya the whole thing. paps was not as nice as he is now. Would get angry fast and was known ta not hold back when it came ta teaching someone a lesson. i was not an exception. got ‘em mad one day for skipping out on work and this is how i got meh gold tooth.”

You gasped, shocked at what you just heard. It made you mad to think someone had hit Sans hard enough to knock out his tooth. “I hope you put him in his place!” Sans reaction was not what you expected. He looked away from you and his sad gaze locked onto the pool a few feet away from you both.

“nah, never laid a hand on him. he was my baby-bones brother. no way i would ever hit him. it was my fault anyways. i tried ta raise him right but i messed up.”

“Where were your parents? And that still didn’t mean he had to  _ hit  _ you!” Sans gave a humerus laugh. 

“thought we were suppose to be takin’ turns doll? but i’ll answer anyways. don’t remember my mother and father was never around so when he died to his own creation, it changed nothing.” that just made you have even more questions! But you felt a little guilty with how he hasn’t even gotten to ask one even one question yet.

“Okay, it's your turn to ask. I don't have a very interesting back story though.” you tried to lighten the mood just a bit and it help with the small smile that formed on Sans face.

“what about yar parents? never mention them before.” that was an easy one to explain.

“They were the typical ‘christian’ family. Didn’t like how I wasn’t very Christian myself and disowned me at 18. Met Matt and the rest is pretty boring. I haven’t talked to them in years and I don't really see the need to.” Sans nodded in understanding. “How did your father die?” you didn’t mean to ask like that but you wanted to know more. Sans didn’t seem to mind at all and his face softened as he looked back at you.

“he fell into the core.”

Wait the core? Meaning the thing that powered the entirety of the underground? Sans had said he fell into his own creation...does that mean.

“Holy shit! Your dad created the Core?!” Sans couldn’t hold back his deep laugh at your reaction.

“yeah, and i help a little.” that surprised you even more.

“Damn! I know you were smart but...nothing like that.” it satisfies you when Sans face grew a little red at your compliment.

“what made ya thing i was smart?”

“Don’t know. Just knew.” you shrugged. Something about Sans made you know he was not to be underestimated. Even as Papyrus called him stupid or a dumbass often. You knew that wasn’t true. Sans rolled his eye-lights Silence followed afterwards and you were about to say something but Sans beat you to it.

“why did ya stay with yar ex for so long even though he treated ya like shit?” you were proud of yourself for not making a face at the question. You sorta knew he was going to ask something like this eventually.

“Well, because I loved him and thought it would get better. He was perfect when we first started to date and I guess I should have known it was too good to be true from the beginning. I should have seen the signs.” before Sans could ask what you meant you scooted closer to him and laid your head on his shoulder. “I guess this could be the real reason i'm so worried about sex so soon after meeting. I messed up when I gave into Matt’s pestering about sex only a few weeks of dating. My first time was not...what I expected. It hurt a lot more than I would have thought but i didn’t say anything in worried i would upset him and he would break up with me. I was head over heels for him and too young and stupid to realize what was happening. After he got what he wanted he kept wanting it and after a while I got used to it. Everything was great. Or so I thought. I didn’t notice the change my few friends noticed after a few months. When we fought the first time, it was easy to go back to him after an apology. But the fights started to happen more and more. I would run to Grillby’s and cry my eyes out to him.” you laugh at just the memory of the purple flame monster trying to comfort you. “I should never have gone back to him the first time...but I thought that he loved me.”

“y/n that's not love. if ya were not ready for sex then you should not have been pressured inta it like that. makes me want to ignore your rule of no killing.” you believed him you give a laugh.

“No killing Sans.” you are answered with a huff but he still wraps an around and lays his head on yours. You could smell him start to scent mark and rolled your eyes.

You both continued to ask each other questions for about two more hours. You ended up learning a lot of Sans in that short time. Like how he was the Judge at the children would face him if they got past the others before facing Asgore. He told you how two of the six kids he had killed and you could tell by how his eye-lights shrunk that it was something he didn’t like to talk about and really didn’t want you knowing how he had killed kids.

“It’s horrible how they had to die to free you all but I may be weird for saying this...what monster kinds did to get out was not as bad as everyone let it on to be.” Sans looked at you like you had three heads. You both were laying down now, one of his arms under your head, acting like a pillow, the other he used as his own pillow.

“Humanity has killed all ages for less than that so I think it was hypocritical for them to judge you for that.” Sans just stared at you.

“heh, yar amazing. one of the things i was so worried about tellin’ ya and ya don’t even get mad.”

“Why should I? I trust you Sans.” and you really did.you thought about everything that had happened to the both of you. Not once has Sans done  _ anything _ to you that would make you mistrust him. Even when you had drank the aphrodisiac, he still didn’t give in to having sex with you. He helped you and didn’t ask anything in return. 

You trusted him, and you were kinda tired of holding yourself back from him so much. You were scared with Matt and was not ready or in any mood but gave in to his wants. You're still scared but this time, you want it just as much as Sans you would think. You knew deep down you waiting longer would help no one. You needed to stop coming up with excuse after excuse and just, give in to what you want.

And what you wanted was Sans.

The look in his eye-lights was what made up your mind. They were blown out and glued to your eyes with a loving look in them.

“I trust you Sans. and I want to show you I do.” Sans looked confused but the confusion turned to surprise when you rolled over and pinned him down.

“wha-”

“I am tired of waiting and I know you are too. You have proven to me that you respect me and not just wanting sex and that means a lot.” you interrupted him. Just when it looks like he is about to say something more, you kiss him, hot and hungry. You get to enjoy a nice shiver coming from his as you take your tongue and run it across his teeth. A needy growl is followed by the shiver that sends a shiver down your own body.

You pull back to look at Sans half lidded eyes and his mouth slightly open, puffs of hot air hitting your face as he breaths. Your heart was beating in your chest so fast that you knew he could hear it like you could. It wasn’t for fear. It was from  _ excitement _ .

“I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...well...the smut will be here next chapter!!! wooot! after next chapter things will be moving fast for Reader-Chan and Sans. 
> 
> Next chapter will be in a few days :)


	13. M I N E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who asked for a Sans pov...
> 
> no one?
> 
> ok...here ya go anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most fics i have read have always had the pov in the MCs pov so why not have a look at whats going through Sans head on his first time?

**Chapter 13: M I N E (3476)**

“are ya sure?” Sans was doing his best to hold himself together. Even now he was making absolutely sure you were ready.

“Yes i'm sure Sans. I would be lying if I said I haven't been thinking about this for a while now, even before I drank that tea. I trust you. And I need to stop holding back with you so much.”

Sans was quiet for a little bit, watching your face closely for the slightest bit of hesitation, but all he was was excitement. At his pause he set up a little, still pinning him down but not so in his face. He wanted to pull you back immediately.

“Unless...you’re not ready yet. And if you’re not, that's okay!” Sans had to hold back on rolling his eye-lights.

“doll, i'm beyond ready. just want ta make sure yar ready.” He has been wanting this since the day he met you. Holding himself back so many times from just _taking what's his_. He wanted to wait for you to be completely ready but it was really hard. 

He was happy when you lowered yourself back down and started kissing him again. He didn’t hesitate this time when he felt your soft tongue come across his teeth and opened his mouth to greet your tongue with his own red one. You left out a hum of relief that Sans couldn't help but let out a small groan and grab hold of your ass with both hands.

The little squeek you let out made his magic rush through his bones. Before he completely lost himself in your mouth he teleported both of you to his room. He ended up changing position to where he was on top of you instead of the other way around.

“Sans! Warn me next time!”

“sorry.” you gave him a look that you knew he didn’t really mean the Sorry. And he didn’t. He loved the surprise in your face mixed with your heated expression. You gave a small huff in defiance but that turned to a groan when Sans took his tongue and lick the side of your neck slowly.

With his left hand holding himself up, he uses his other to push up your shirt and very slowly make his way up your side.

Sans paused, about to ask one more time if this was ok, right before his phalanges reached the underside of your bra, but his words were instantly cut off when you spread your legs for him and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer to were his fast forming magic was almost touching your heat.

Sans soul was _screaming_ at him to bit down where he had his tongue at and Mark you, letting everyone know who you belonged to. But this was your first time with him and he didn't want to scare you off with his…. _extremely_ possessive thoughts of you.

You were not helping with him holding back with how your hands gripped his sensitive lower ribs. He wanted to pin your hands down so he could concentrate and not lose his shit, but at the same time he _loved_ the feel of your hands on him.

He let out a small growl of frustration due to your hands not directly on him and set up so he could get rid of his shirt and jacket. Your face turned into a pout at the distance but he loved the way your face started to heat up then it was when he started to rid himself of his cloths,

Sans couldn’t help but hesitate at his shit though. You have never seen his bare bones before and he was a little worried you would change your mind.

“Sans, it’s ok.” His eye-lights landed on your sprawled out form underneath him.

Oh how he had _dreamed_ of this for days. The feelings for you were growing..fast.

It scared him as he had ended up loving you in such a short time. He knew you didn't feel the same way as he did but would...hopefully eventually. For now he would keep the words he wanted to say to himself.

Sans quickly discarded his shirt and tried not to hide himself from your piercing (e/c) eyes. He gave you a few seconds to look him over. He should have known you would want to touch him but was taken by surprise when you ran your soft fingers across his scared bones. His sockets fluttered shut and he sucked in a breath at how _wonderful_ the feeling of your skin on his bones was.

“S-sorry.” Your stuttering apology made him open his sockets and look down at your with larger than normal eye-lights. He had to grab your hand when you tried to take them off of him.

“s’ ok love. felt good.” 

“Oh?” Sans narrowed his sockets at your tone but his breath was gone when your hands wrapped around his bottom rib. He ended up buckling over top of you, his arms the only thing holding himself up from laying completely on you.

“careful sweetheart. i’m just barely holding myself back.” He felt you shiver in delight underneath him but you did let go of him. He was relieved and disappointed at the same time but for now it was the best. He wanted to take his time with you.

“You can’t be the only one getting undressed.” He couldn’t agree more and beat you to taking off your shirt. He was able to get the shirt off with just one hand, the other still holding himself up. You lifted up just a bit to be able to slide your shirt from underneath you and Sans took this as an opportunity to kiss you more once the shirt was over your head. He held in a groan once his hand met skin on your side and stomach.

“so soft.” he growled out in the kiss.

“Pfft, thanks.” you wrapped your hands around him and deepened the kiss and Sans snaked a hand underneath you to unhook your bra. He was enjoying the kiss but he wanted to get a good look at you, so he pulled away just enough so he could get a really good look at him mate.

You were not skinny by any means but still not what Sans would call fat either. You looked away from him and focused on the wall as he took you in.

“better than what i imagined. yar perfect.” he rumbled out, not being able to wait to feel the perfect mounds in front of him. He gently grabs a hold of one breast and gives a squeeze. It was music to his non-existent ears when you moan out at the action, face all that more red. Sans could feel how hot he felt and could imagine his face was just as red as yours. 

Sans thumb brushed your nipple, causing you to arch up into him and his now fully formed cock pressed up next to your core. He had to clench his teeth together at the feeling, Soul raging inside him to get on with it.

He pulled away from you but just so he could get a taste of your skin and to put a slight distance from your heat and his cock. He still needed to get your ready so it wouldn’t hurt. Sans knew he was quite a bit larger than human males and wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt you at all. He wanted this to be just as amazing as it would be for him. With this being your first time with him, he needs to keep his head clear and under control at all times so he wouldn’t knot you. He hasn’t even told you about that yet so there was no need to surprise you on it and as long as he had some control on himself, this time around, you would not get to experience it. You were bound to be sore and that was without his knot.

Sans takes his tongue and flicks the nipple he wasn’t rubbing with his thumb. The possessiveness in him unraveling from the moaning he was getting just from this. Your hands made it back to his ribs and you held on and he continued to lick and squeeze as much as he liked.

By the time he was satisfied with his job, you were already a panting mess. “ya must ‘ave been really pent up if you enjoyed that this much.” Sans chuckled, taking in the heated look you gave him. His dick throbbed just from that look alone.

“N-never had foreplay before.” you breathed out trying to catch your breath. “The night you helped me out was the first time I had been fingered.” Sans looked at you, waiting for you to telling him it was a joke.

“yar kiddin’.”

“Nope, 100% truth.”

Sans didn’t know whether to be pissed off at your ex for not properly taking care of you or excited he got to be your first in this. Whatever it was, he was going to make this a night to remember.

“well, yar in for a treat love.” you closed your eyes in bliss when he started to run his tongue from a nipple down, towards your stomach. He had to pause right when he reached your waistband of your pants before he finally got to _taste_ all of you. He could barely hold himself back from just ripping your pants clean off, he still needed to know you were okay with this. Sans gave a small tug to your pants, making you open your eyes. You saw the question in his large eye-lights and nodded your consent.

“B-be easy. I uh…have seen how large you are.” you say, embarrassment clear in your voice.

“oh, i will. but before we get ta the good part, i need ta make sure yar completely ready.” he kept himself from laughing when he saw the confusion on your face. He chose that moment to take both your pants and underwear off in one go, throwing them on the ground somewhere behind him. You gasped and tried to close your legs at the sudden air hitting your already slick heat.

Sans hand to suck in his breath at how strong your arousal was. He just about lost it. He hand to grip on the sheets and felt his claws sink into the fabric.

“heh, already so wet for me.” his voice was strained and he hoped you didn’t notice.

“S-stop staring! And of course I am, bonehead! I told you I have wanted this for a while.”

Sans slowly breathed in through his mouth, letting your strong scent lay on his tongue as he tried to gain back his control that was quickly slipping. “i’m going ta be doin’ more then lookin.” was the only warning you got before he lowered his mouth to your cunt. He caught the confusion on your face and then the moment it turned into realization just before he slowly flattened his tongue to your heat and licked up all the way to the enlarged bundle of nerves. He watched your reaction, never taking his eye-lights off you as you opened your mouth in a ‘0’.

Him focusing on your every reaction kept him together and he was able to thoroughly enjoy your taste. It was a shit ton better than _anything_ he could have thought up and that one lick was not nearly enough to satisfy the hunger in him.

_yar all mine._

_mine..._

He licked your clit slowly and had to hold on to your thighs so they didn’t squish his face with how much you were twitching.

“S-saaans” 

He growled into your cunt at the sound of his name and steadily slid his tongue onto your opening.

_fuck! so fucking tight. can’t wait to feel ya around my cock._ Sans groaned as your walls clenched his tongue and your moans turned louder as and he wiggled the appendage around. When he felt you start to clench more and your breath become ragged, he stopped just before your could orgasm. He wanted more time to taste you and make you moan like that, but he wanted you to cum on his cock first.

You snapped your eyes open to glare at him as he sits up. “What the hell Sans! I was _right_ there!”

“want ya ta cum around my cock doll. been waiting too long.” Sans finally pulls his shorts down to release his painfully throbbing member and your eyes widens as the glow coming off of it washes the room red.

“O-oh.” you gulp. Sans pauses and gives you a loving, gentle look.

“ya can back out if you want, i can finish ya off by eatin’ ya out if you want to change your mind.”

“No. I am more than ready for this Sans. Just go slow at first okay?” there was no hesitation and Sans nodded.

He moved back on top of you and started to kiss you like before. He almost laughed when he felt your legs re-wrap around him, trying to bring him closer. “relax. i gotcha.”

You gave a small nod and kissed him back. Sans slowly wetted his cock on your juices but he didn’t need much as his precum already helped him from how turned on he was. He lined himself up to your opening and pulled back from the kiss. “ready?”

“Just fuck me.” you whispered holding on to the sheets so tight your knuckles were turning white. Sans buried his face into the junction of your shoulder and neck as he painfully slowly pushed in with a groan.

You turned your face into his as you let out a pleasured groan. He was happy it wasn’t hurting but stopped just half way in to give you time to adjust.

“f-fuck. you feel amazing and i’m not all the way in yet.” Sans had his sockets closed tightly, concentration on your breathing and his in synced to prevent him from just shoving right in and going crazy from the way you fluttered around him.

“Y-you for sure have ruined any humans for me. Why did I wait so long?” you questioned yourself and Sans let out a huff of a laugh. “I’m okay, you can move.”

He didn’t waste any time after that and, a little faster then before, he was able to hilt all the way in with a loud moan for the both of you.

“so tight.” he breathed out through clenched teeth. He was going to give it a few seconds before he started to move to make sure you were good and so he could hold on to his fast slipping control but you had other plans and let go of the sheets to grab his rips tightly. He couldn’t stop himself from quickly pulling out and slamming back in. He didn’t have time to apologize to you for the slip as you started to move your hips against him.

Sans let out a growl as your moved against him and just couldn’t hold back anymore as he tried to start a slow pace. You were _not_ helping as you held on to his ribs with a tight grip and he could feel himself losing the little restraint he had left. 

He couldn’t give in.

He needed to keep his control.

Your hands made it to the base of his spine and rubbed him with your soft hand and the slow pace he was trying to keep turned almost brutal.

All he could feel was you sucking him in and he was drowning in it all. You moans turned to screams as he growled. Both hands made it to your hips so he could prop you up to go even faster.

_fuck. oh fuck._

He was able to hit your g-spot from the new angle that had you screaming his name and ‘oh fuck yes!’. His soul was _screaming_ at him to mark what's his and knot you, but the little tiny bit of control he had was keeping his knot from forming and him from marking you. You didn’t give him the ok to mark you yet and didn’t want to overwhelm you with a knot.

“I-i’m c-close!” you just barely got it out before he felt you clench hard around him.

Then you b i t him.

He completely snapped and lost all control as he felt your teeth in his clavicle. His knot formed without his control and he gave in as he pounded into you at alarming speed.

_mark her._

_mine._

_knot her._

_make her_ **_m i n e._ **

Sans pushed in his half formed knot just as you were coming down for your orgasm. It was alarming at how fast he inflated and you bit down harder on him. Just as he was about to release, he bit down as well, tasting iron as his sharp teeth snake into your skin on your shoulder. You would think you would scream out in pain but no. You came again, squeezing his knot that was lodged inside you.

You let go of him as he spilled hot cum inside you. You were breathing hard where his ear would have been as he still had his teeth in you, pushing his magic into the wound, marking you as his. Sans could still feel you clench around him as you continued to orgasm, milking every last bit of cum from him. His dick twitched rapidly as he continued to spill everything in you, filling you up.

It was a good minute before he finally stopped cumming and he pulled his teeth from your shoulder. It took you talking to finally bring him out of his...whatever you would call what just happened.

“Fuck.”

Sans froze. 

He marked you without your consent.

He was currently knotted in you and as soon as you came down from your high you would feel it.

“shit.”

“Sans? You okay?”

“um...don’t panic, but i marked you…” He could feel sweat start to form on his skull.

“I know. It's okay Sans I don't mind. Could you get off now?” well that was a good thing...but he still had another thing to tell you.

“i...can’t.”

“Huh?”

“...i knotted. we are stuck together until it goes down.”

“...”

“i’m sorry. i lost complete control to my instincts.” he heard you sigh but was surprised when you start to rub his skull.

“You will tell me more about this after...we get unstuck…” you paused and he felt you clench around him, making Sans let out a loud groan. “Sorry…” you didn’t sound like it.

“I can feel how sore I will be from this in the morning. Your...knot...is quite large.”

  
  


Sans felt the guilt crawl up his spine. “‘m sorry...i really tried to hold back.”

“I know, its okay...just don't move. Like at all. It sorta hurts.” Sans let out a whine when you told him you were in pain and he was the one causing it. “Shhh, i’m ok. Just wasn’t prepared for this.” you kissed the side of his head and continued to pet his skull to calm him down. It helped a lot and Sans could feel how content your Soul was and that you were not panicking at all.

He allowed himself to relax and soon he started to purr. His Soul felt so calm. It was nice not having to feel the pain. His purring ended up putting you to sleep and Sans waited for his knot to deflate, still purring in contentment.

It was a good 30 minutes before he was able to pull out and he couldn’t help but love the way his seed leaked out of you. It was a lot more than even he had ever produced, but then again that was the first time he had knotted.

Sans put his close back on as he let you sleep and made his way to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean you up. He wetted it in warm water and came back to you with a scrunched up face. Wasting no time, he started to clean you up.

“Sans?”

“shh, love. go back ta sleep, just gonna clean ya up.” you let out a cute hum and closed your eyes. Sans found your panties and put them on along with his shirt. Before he could curl around you, he checked his Mark and could see it was already scared.

ONce he knew for sure you were good, he pulled the blankets over the both of you. With you wearing his shirt, his bare bone could press into your soft skin. He fell asleep faster than ever before with you wrapped closely in his arms.

His last thoughts only one word.

_mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you filthy sinners.
> 
> Tell me how you liked this story! and don't worry we will get some smut soon in Reader-Chan's pov...reallly soon.
> 
> Next chapter in a week maybe, need to work on my main story ;)


	14. Flood Gates {Part 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Nature is a B*tch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for the long wait! Im happy to say I have a lot more free time now that I am stuck inside for a while...not that im complaining...

**Chapter 14: Flood Gates {Part 1} (1293)**

Waking up was slow for you, you were just so comfortable despite the painful but somewhat pleasant throb between your legs. You could have slept for a while long if it wasn’t for the skeleton holding you close to his chest, humping you.

“Sans, would you cut it out? We still need to talk about what happened last night…” you trailed off when he made no motion to stop. “..Sans?”

You turned in his hold to see him still fast asleep. “Sans, wake up!” you gently yell. He grunts but stops his rutting and you watch as he slowly opens his eye sockets.

“mornin’ doll.” his sleepy voice echoes through your body with how close you were to him.

“I woke up to you rubbing your dick on my ass. But I didn’t know you were still asleep.” you explained to him as he pulls you closer to his bare chest and inhales deeply. You could feel the rumble he gives. Then he starts humping again, this time you could feel his dick rubbing against your heat and you have to force back a moan. “Sans! We Still have to talk about what happened last night!” Sans flinches at your words and seems to come back to himself a bit.

“sorry, ya smell different ‘n it’s drivin’ me crazy. almost like yar in…” he pauses then slowly sets up. You are completely confused as to why he was giving you a confused look and looking you all over. He leans down where you are still laying and takes a large sniff on the opposite shoulder that had his mark.

“...heat…”

“What?”

“ya smell like yar in heat doll. but not nearly as strong as normal. humans don’t have heats though.” Ah ok, you remember learning about Monster Heats. It was due to the fact Grillby was gone one for a whole week that had you asking him questions, which he explained just to shut you the hell up. Monsters go in heat every few years for males and once a year for females. Though if the other’s mate goes into heat, it will trigger the other's heat as well. Humans do not have heats so you got why Sans was confused, you were too!

The only thing that you could think of that would be remotely close would be when you had...your…

Fuck!

You pushed Sans away and yanked the blankets off. You are too busy staring at the small dark red spot on your panties, that you didn’t see Sans tense up and his eye-lights grow. “Shit! I thought I had a few days before I started!” you groaned in frustration. From how you were laying with Sans, none seemed to have gotten on the sheets, but you think you  _ just _ started. 

“i know what a human female cycle is. ya shouldn't smell like yar in heat though. i’ve been around humans while they were bleedin’’ and they smelt nothing like you do.” Sans Explained with a Stain in his voice that made you look up. He was sweating and had a tight grip on the bed, putting even more holes in it.

“Sans? Are you okay?” you inch closer to him and place a hand gently on his shirtless sternum.

“yar scent it overpowin’ me doll. meh soul thinks yar in heat.”

Oh…

You just now notice the large bulge in Sans’ pants. “I’m sorry. What do I need to do to help you?”

“nothing ya can do, just need ta wait it out.” Sans places his hand on yours and takes a stuttering breath. He is about to say something, only to be cut off by the door being slammed open.

‘YOU NEED TO GET THE HELL UP SANS! IT IS NEARLY NOON! JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE UP ALL NIGHT FU-” Papyrus’ words get cut off as a red, sharp bone gets thrown at him. You don’t have any time to think of what just happened or to feel embarrassed that Papyrus  _ heard _ you last night, as Sans throws himself on top of you protectively and growls at his brother.

You are glad Papyrus was able to dodge the attack but he still was looking at his brother and you with a shock expression.

“I WOULD THINK THAT FINALLY MATTING AND MARKING HER YOU WOULD CALM DOWN SANS…” his voice wasn’t nearly as loud, but still above normal.

“I...I think it’s because I smell like I’m in heat?” you say, trying to get out from under the large skeleton. You give up quickly after just a few tries. It only seemed to make him push himself more on you. Your face was red when you felt his dick twitch against your inner thigh. “S-sans!” You hiss through your teeth when he presses his erection to your thigh. Though he still is growling at Papyrus, his groan is still heard.

“YOU DON’T SMELL LIKE ANYTHING TO ME...BESIDES THE NORMAL BLOOD THAT COMES WITH HUMAN MENSTRUATION.”

Huh…

“Well, Sans does so...What do I do?” you ask. Though Sans is holding you down and trying to keep you out of sight of Papyrus, you are not scared. In fact, you feel really safe…

‘WELL, IF YOU ARE EMITTING A SMELL SIMILAR TO BEING IN HEAT. THEN THEY ONLY WAY FOR HIM TO CALM DOWN IS FOR ME TO LEAVE. ALL I CAN SAY IS GOOD LUCK FOR THE WEEK.”

“Why?”

“SANS WILL BE...INSATIABLE UNTIL YOU ARE OUT OF HEAT. IT WILL BE A LOT STRONGER DUE TO YOU BEING SOULMATES.”

“So he will just be really horny?” not much of a change really…

“YES. AND I WILL TELL YOU THIS NOW SINCE I KNOW HE WON’T. IF HE IS ABLE TO HOLD HIMSELF BACK, HE  _ CAN _ HURT HIMSELF.”

You feel guilt crawl through you. He did look like he was in pain a few minutes ago. The thought of him hurting hand you wrapping your arms around him. Sans growling stopped and he looked down at you with fuzzy eye-lights. 

‘I AM GOING TO GO PACK FOR THE WEEK. CALL ME WHEN SANS IS NOT ACTING FERAL ANYMORE.” Papyrus closed the door behind him. After a few seconds, Sans seemed to gain control again and he slowly got off you.

“...sorry…”

You pulled him back down and held him tight. “Sans, we have a lot to talk about. But i guess that can wait until you have a clearer mind and not in pain.”

“‘m fine. just worry about-”

You cut him off by giving him a small kiss to his cheek that had his face light up red. “Sans…”

He gave a huff but relaxed in your hold. “it’s not that bad. Yar smell isn’t that strong so i can hold back just fine.”

“But it would help for us to-”

“im not gonna let ya give me sex just to help me (y/n).”

You laugh. Even now his only concern is you. “Oh i’m not, i'm just going to use this as an excuse.” You push him off you and he complies.”I am going to go take a shower though. After we will talk.” You don't care much for having blood on your crotch. Sans gives you room so you could get out of bed and stays put while you go to the door. Hand on the door knob, you pause and look over your shoulder. “Your welcome to join me.”

You manage to hold back a laugh but not the smile as you see Sans face light up with joy. You don't have to tell him twice as he shoots up and is next to you in seconds.

Damn, that's the fastest you think he has ever moved!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i can get more chapters out sooner, the chapters will be just a bit shorter then normal. Next chapter i HOPE in a day or two...but...animal crossing does have its hold on me!!
> 
> I Absolutely love reading everyone's comments! I know i have not been replying to them all but that is due to me being so busy..BUT! i read every single one!


	15. Flood Gates {Part 2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some in the shower....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys!!! 500 kudos! you have go to be kidding me!!! I...I don't know what to say to this...you are all so amazing for liking this so much, i never thought this would get so many likes. I started out just wanting to write smut with UF!Sans...never thought you all would like this that much!
> 
> Thank you all sooo sooo very much!
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Chapter 15: Flood Gates {Part 2} (1626)**

Trying to get a large clingy skeleton off you so you are able to undress and step in the steaming water was turning out harder then what it should have been. Yeah, you had invited Sans with you to shower, knowing what state he was in...and yeah...your mind wasn’t the cleanest after last night.

You had never had two orgasms in a row like that before...and the fact that the last one lasted what you would guess was a minute _at least_ after he...knotted in you. You still needed to ask him about that…

But, shower and maybe something more...than talk. You were a little nervous with you now being on your period. You don’t think Sans would mind the...mess it was sure to cause (another reason why you wanted to shower) but you have never had sex on your period before. Matt always thought it was disgusting and would yell at you if you got any blood on the bed.

Sans had his face buried into your neck as you tried to get your shirt off, making it impossible. “Sans, sweety...I need you to let go of me so I can get undressed. Same goes for you too, big guy.” Sans grumbled and you couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out. Some would find this really annoying, but you? You found it enduring to have him so fixated on you like this. It made you feel wanted.

“sorry, yar smell is intoxicating.” Sans stepped back, scratching his head in embarrassment

Cute…

“I don’t mind how cuddly you are right now, but I would prefer to take off these clothes before I get into the shower.” You slipped off Sans’ shirt and hesitated a bit when it came to your bloodied panties.

“what’s wrong doll?”

“You sure you won't...mind the blood? I have never done anything when I am on my period,”

Sans gave a small chuckle and wrapped his arms around you, bringing you flush to his still bare chest. “i don’t mind. nothin’ can keep me from ya.” You gave a little laugh as your face heated up. You craned your neck up to look at him and reached to kiss his mouth.

He gave a pleasant hum and easily returned the kiss in full. It was not long before the kiss started to get heated. It was expected with how Sans was acting and with you being in just your panties and Sans shirtless. You never was able to get a really good look at him last night with it being dark, so now was a good time as ever when Sans stopped the kiss in favor of licking your Mark that he had given you last night. A pleasant shiver ran down your spine and you gripped onto the ribs in front of you. His bones were not perfect. They had many... _many_ small scars and dents all over. You lightly traced over the worse of the scares and smiled as you felt him tremble under your touch. The bones were a lot thicker than a humans and you figured as much. At a far away distance you would just think he was a really skinny, pale man. But on closer examination, you can fit your small hands, just barely, through his ribs. His spine was thicker, which didn’t surprise you with how big his neck was. You ran a hand down his spine that had him growling. Your examination came to an end and he swiftly _ripped_ your panties off and picked you up.

You didn’t get enough time to voice your opinion on your ruined clothes before he was tugging his own shorts off and stepping into the large shower. Sans’ glowing erection became apparent quickly to you and you clenched unconsciously at the memory of last night, that familiar heat already making its way to your crotch.

You were still a little sore for his knot and how hard he went, but you still wanted him. His mouth was on yours again as the hot water started to run over you. He still held you up, your legs wrapped around him. You had you break out of the kiss when you felt him start to lower you down.

“D-don’t knot...or whatever. Too sore for that.” You saw his face get a look of guilt as he nodded and hesitated before very slowly lowering you down. He watched your face as the tip went in and you closed your eyes from the slight pain and the almost immediate pleasure that his magic gave your most sensitive area.

When Sans knew you were okay, he lowered you down the rest of the way with a grunt as your walls clenched around him. You had tight hold of his clavicle the entire time so you wouldn’t fall. “let me know when yar good for me ta move.” Sans huffed out, clearly showing restraint.

~~(you wanted to break him like you did last night. Make him lose control.)~~

“I’m okay.” you tried not to moan out. Even with him not moving, you still felt him twitch inside every so often and that was driving you crazy. You have _never_ felt this before with Matt. It had never felt so damn _good._

Sans took one hand that he had on your back and placed it on your ass, giving it a squeeze before he started to pull himself out and back in at a slow pace. You laid your head on his ribs and brought your lips to his clavicle, unable to reach his mouth in the position you were in. Once your lips met bone, Sans shuddered, _hard_ and gasped in a breath.

“d-don’t bite me.”

Oh shit...had you hurt him last night? You just assumed he would like it and had though he did with his reaction...but maybe you were wrong. “I’m sorry...I...didn’t mean to hu-”

“no!...i mean...no, ya didn’t hurt me. i liked it. a lot.” he said the last part in a whisper but you still caught it and filed that away for later.

“Okay, I won’t.” Sans hummed, signaling he had heard you as his pace started to quicken. Your arms were starting to get tired of holding yourself to Sans and he seemed to be on the same page when he pushed you against the wall and the shower. He created a somewhat barrier against the hot water with his large body, but being a skeleton monster, a lot still got to you. With him holding you up with his body, he was able to move both hands to your ass to help bounce you on him. The new poison had him hitting _that_ spot that you didn’t even know you had until last night.

You weren’t a virgin but with all that happened last night...you might as well have been…

Your hands gripped Sans’ ribs harder, making him start to slam into you. Your heart was beating so fast as you got closer, the feeling of his cock hitting and rubbing you in _all the right ways_ was making it difficult for you to last long. That was another new thing to you. You didn’t cum every time you and Matt had sex, and usually had to get yourself off once he was done. The fact that Sans was able to get you off twice without touching your clit was amazing to you.

Sans seemed like he wasn’t going to last long either as he plowed into you, no longer in any rhythm. His sockets shut tight in concentration. The barbs on the underside of his dick felt like pure bliss rubbing against your walls, you could feel them but they didn’t hurt, not at all.

Your walls flutter around him as you grew all the more closer. His larger size made it to where you could feel how he had a slight knot at the base. You both hopped he would listen to you when you had asked him not to knot due to you on your period and with you being sore and kinda didn’t want him to listen just so you could feel that weird but very pleasant feeling when he had knotted in you…

He rammed into you at a particularly sensitive spot that had the flood gates opening and you came with a yell, calling out Sans’ name.

“Saaaaans~”

With your walls gripping him over and over again, he was not far behind you and let out a groan right next to your ear that had you clenching all the more. You felt his hot magic spill into you and you moaned at the feeling. You didn’t know what was different other than the knot, but his magical cum felt different than it had been last night. Less...hot or tingly you would guess…

Plus your orgasm didn’t last longer than what was normal and you felt a little disappointed but not much when you and Sans came down from your high and he pulled out with a grunt. You shivered at the feeling of cum and blood dripping out.

Sans set you down slowly and let you get your balance before grabbing your shampoo. You looked at his face and saw his red eye-light where somewhat normal now. Less fuzzy. That must mean he was satisfied.

“turn around, ill wash yar hair.”

“Aww, how sweet of you!” you turned around but not before seeing him roll his eye-light, trying to hide the small blush. “Are you better now?”

“yeah, sorry...with ya smellin’ like that it was really **_hard_ ** to resist.”

“...”

“Was that a pun?”

“donno...was it **_hard_ **to tell?”

“Pffft!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey...look... more sinning...
> 
> and a lot more in the future as well...remember the tags dearies~
> 
> Next chapter will most likely be sometime after Wednesday ;)
> 
> Edit: saw a few mistakes after reading it over...ooops...i fixed them..let me know if there are anymore. Remember this is NOT beta read!


	16. Knowledge is Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later then what was planned...but...animal corssssing!!!

**Chapter 16: Knowledge is Power (1171)**

After finally getting cleaned, with little help from Sans with his roaming hands… You got out of the shower and headed to the kitchen to make some late breakfast for you and Sans. Papyrus had apparently already thought ahead and had some waffles in the fridge waiting to be heated up. Thank the stars!

You really didn’t want to stand around cooking. After your little escapade in the shower, plus last night, you were sore, but you couldn’t complain. Sans was close to you the entire time you heated up the food, and you would be lying if you said you didn’t find it cute how clingy he was. A little part in your mind thought he wouldn't be as clingy with you after he got sex. But nope! He was still, if not slightly more clingy, protective even.

You set the now warmed plates of the fluffy goodness down as Sans got the syrup from the shelf You were quite as you poured just a bit, getting your thoughts in order to ask Sans the questions that still needed an answer to. 

“Well, I guess i will just ask some questions and you answer.” You say after you hand off the syrup to Sans.He flinched but nodded, having a look of guilt and nervousness plastered on his sharp smile.

“First, I want you to know I'm not mad that you Marked me. Sorta figured it would probably happen when we finally did have sex with what info you gave me. Though I am surprised it didn’t hurt nor does it hurt right now...” Sans teeth had easily pierced your neck and while it hurt for a split second, it was such a warm pleasured feeling afterwards. There was no sting to it now at all.

“‘cause ya accepted it way it doesn’t hurt as well as my magic is currently running through your body from it.” Yeah you could guess it had something to do with magic and you did feel like your body was buzzing. You hadn’t really thought about it much, just thinking it was because of the great sex.

“My question is going to mostly be on why you had kept from you that your dick has a knot.” Sans looked away from you shyly and you started on your waffles to give him time to explain.

“well, most boss monsters have ‘em. or monsters with a high amount of magic. we are able to keep from usin’ ‘em cause when we do we become unable to protect ourselves.” you watch as he rubs the back of his skull in embarrassment. Not looking at you. “i wasn’t plannin’ on tellin’ ya yet cause i wasn't plannin’ on it happin’. i guess i got too inta it.” You smiled down at your plate, thoroughly pleased that you had made him lose himself like that.

“last night was the first time i ever even knotted.” that made you look back up to him.

  
  


“Really?”

“yeah. i have had a few one night stands but never knotted or really felt the uncontrollable urge ta like i did with ya. when a knot is used, it is highly likely for the other to get pregnant, another reason why a lot of monsters go their whole lives without experiencing it.” that made sense. You and Sans didn’t have to worry about you getting pregnant though. You and Sans were not the only human-monster couple out there. Maybe the only Soulmate human-monster couple. No humans nor monsters were able to conceive for the last few years so it was safe to assume that it was impossible.

“Thank you for telling me. I want you to be more open with me Sans. You’re not going to scare me away.” you gave him a sweet smile that had the red creeping up his face. “I...I don’t mind that you have a knot…” you sorta (really) liked it and could only imagine it would feel better if (once) you got used to it. Plus you really liked how Sans was when he lost his control.

Sans was looking at you in stunned silence, not expecting you to be okay with something that made most humans think of dogs. You would say, as your past self you would never have liked the thought of...knots. But with Sans, it was easy to be okay with it. You would never think of him as a dog for one.

You couldn’t deny that you had like him being tied to you like that, twitching in you as you felt his seed spill ou-

Your face turned red as you could feel yourself getting turned on with the memories. Sans seemed to know where your thoughts were heading as his eye-light grew fuzzy with lust.

“If ya don’t mind then i can knot ya any time right~?” Your face grew all the more heated at his stare.

“I-I didn’t say that!” you focused back on your cooling food. “Plus I'm on my period and it might not be a good thing.” you said with a whisper.

Sans let out a small chuckle. “was just kidding. i won’t unless ya tell me it’s ok…” you looked up when you felt him change, from lust to nervous. Before you could ask what was wrong he spoke up. “seein’ as ya said ya wanted me ta be more open ta ya, i should let you know with ya smellin’ like yar in heat. i will want ta…” he couldn’t seem to finish what he was saying.

“You mean you will be really horny? I thought you were going to be fine after what we did in the shower?” your face heated up a tad bit at the mention of it but you focused on Sans, waiting for him to explain.

“‘m fine for right now, but not for long. sorry doll...i know yar sore so you  _ can _ tell me no. i will be completely fine with that.” You looked him in his red eye-light, searching.

“Sans, thank you. Really.” you reached across and hugged him. He immediately pulled up out of the chair and into his lap. Giving a little laugh at out he hugged you to him like he would lose you, you snuggled into his giant chest. “Thank you for your concern but I am fine. I do not mind helping you with your hornieness.” you giggled into his chest. Sans hugged you tighter.

“why are you so perfect?” he mumbles into your hair.

“Cause i'm your Soulmate doofus.”

You felt his deep laughter run though your body. “i’m serious though. Please tell me no if it gets ta be too much.”

“Okay.”

After a little longer in the hugging session, you got up and finished your cooled off waffles, chatting with Sans about anything and everything.

Once your plates were finished, you helped Sans clean and put them away then headed to the living room to cuddle and watch shitty movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the read! I love hearing from you all and with that i would like to hear some of your suggestions on what you would like to see in the story, or even questions you would like to have the characters answer!
> 
> thank you all so much!
> 
> Next chapter will be soon...i Hope...


	17. Peaceful at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more sweet sweet smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading this! I hope it cures you of your boredom with being stuck inside cuz of this shit thats going on in the fucking world right now....

**Chapter 17: Peaceful at Last (2845)**

It was really nice to just sit and relax with your Soulmate, watching a shitty horror movie. You were curled up close to Sans’ side, snuggling in with his arm wrapped around you. Every now and again, you would shake from his deep laugh once a predictable scene played out in the movie. His laugh was so soothing to you that you got lost in your thoughts as the movie played on. You don’t remember ever feeling so at peace that you do in his arms. Sans’ scent calms you and you just feel so safe with him.

It wasn't long before your eyes slipped close and you just let your mind wonder at how much your life seems to have changed with meeting this intimidating monster. You would never have seen yourself in the arms of someone you have only known for a few weeks. Yes, you were Soulmates and that had a big role to play in how you felt with him but you wanted to think that you would have liked to get to know him even if you weren’t Soulmates. He had something about him that you knew you would have fallen for. You never wanted moments like these to end…

But...you had a feeling it was only a matter of time before this peace you felt would be burned away by something or another. Matt was still of very much concern to you, even if you have not heard from him in a while, but then again you did block him on everything. He didn’t know where you lived and you really wanted to keep it that way as you knew he wouldn’t stop til he got you back with him. He was so controlling when you were with him that you can’t even believe that you stayed with him. You didn’t have maybe two relationships before Matt and didn’t have much experience in that department. 

Looking back on your relationship with Matt, you saw just how toxic it was. He had manipulated you into sex and you had given in, thinking you loved him and he loved you. Now...you were not so sure if that was love or not. You...still felt something for him. How could you not?! You had been with him so long! You don’t think he loved you back though. More of him just wanting to own you and bend you to his liking.

You had sadly changed due to all he had said and done to you. You lost yourself. The self that would have seen him as the dick that he was and would have left him the moment the red flags came into view. But, he had done his job in making you blind to the flags. You were reminded of the skeleton beside you when he shifted, thinking you were asleep, trying to move you in a more comfortable place.

Sans was bringing out your formal self and you like it. You missed how strong you used to be, able to spot bullshit a mile away with how shitty your parents had been. While Matt had tore you down through the years...Sans was building you back up. Never said anything bad about you and seemed to not be able to get enough of you. You really hoped that it wouldn’t change with time but...you could only wait and see.

Sans shifted again causing you to open your eyes. He stilled in his movement when he saw you were awake. “s-sorry, didn’t mean to wake ya doll.”

“I wasn't asleep.” You smiled but set up to stretch. You looked at the small little bead of red magic sweat slide down the side of his skull. His eye-lights were small and fuzzy and he looked like he had his focus on the TV but you could tell he wasn’t paying attention to it anymore.

“Sans? Are you okay?” you ask with concern. It did not go past you with how he tensed up and seemed to seat more.

“yeah, ‘m fine.” That was a lie.

You continued to stare at him. Your past self, the one that Matt had trained, would have just shrugged it off and not pry. But you wanted to change and better yourself. He seemed to sweat more with the longer you stared at him. You scooted closer to him and set on the edge of the couch to get a better look at his face. Your thigh brushed his and he saw how the lights in his sockets grew just a bit.

Ah…

He did tell you he would get that way again and it had been a few hours now since the shower, almost time for dinner to be honest…

“Sans...I thought I told you to tell me when you started to get urges again.” You still felt a tiny bit sore but would have been fine. You didn’t want him to hurt himself when it could be avoided but just talking. His eye-light finally met your eyes and he had a guilty look in them.

“it’s not that bad. doesn’t hurt right now, just a little uncomfortable.”

“That may be true but you don’t have to wait until it _does_ start to hurt.” you huffed out, feeling a little annoyed.

“wanted ta let ya heal a bit more…”

And the annoyance melted away with how guilty he was. It was really sweet that he had felt bad about knotting you. But you don’t regret anything that happened.

You stood you and walked in front of him and he followed you every move with fuzzy red lights. If he wasn’t going to let you know about what he was feeling, you would take matters into your own hands. You were glad you had pads and tampons so you didn’t have to prepare down there. You still had your concerns over the fact it was going to be messy. And with you wanting to take the lead this time…(you wanted to see how far you could push Sans really and he just made it easy for you).

You leaned down and put your hand on his shoulder, raveling in how he sucked in a breath as your scent surrounded him. His eye-lights grew larger and sent him a smirk. While he was distracted, you used your knee and pushed his leg further apart. You crawled in his lap, loving the way his face heated up. You wanted to be able to do this to him in the future too. His red face was quickly becoming your favorite and made you want to find ways to make him glow. Wanted to see how red you could make him.

“d-doll?”

“As a sort of punishment for not telling me how you were feeling, you have to keep your hands off until I say~.” You lowered your voice to be as sexy as possible. You could tell it was working as his face got darker. He gulped but did as you asked, even when you saw a phalange twitch when you got yourself seated in his lap.

You noticed the already growing tent in his shorts as well as felt it when seated. Sans let out a growl that had heat pooling to your groin for the second time that day. You shuddered when he gave a little jerk that made the bulge hit your crotch, you sucked in a breath as he let out a soft groan of his own.

The crappy horror movie that was playing in the background completely forgotten as the room grew hot with the lust coming from the both of you. It was not a new thing for you to have sex more then once a day. Matt had wanted it a lot once you gave in to him the first time. But a month in it and he seemed to start to grow broad and it had gone from more than one time a day to once a week, to once a month to almost never…

You really hoped that Sans wouldn't get bored…

You bucked into just to see how he would react, the bulge under you grew larger with the movement, sending more heat throughout your whole body.

“f-fuck, sweetheart. are ya trying ta push met to my limit?” he growled out through his teeth, eyeing with large lights in his sockets.

...yes...

“humm...I don’t know” You place your hands on his cast and run them down, loving his shudder.

“oh sh-shit.”

Your hands make it all the way down before both of Sans’ hands are griping the couch in a death grip, near putting holes in them with his sharp ass claws. You think he has had enough when he starts to buck into you.

...okay...maybe it was because you wanted to ride him and see what faces you could pull out of him already…

You let go of him and stood up, or tried to anyways. When Sans felt you start to get off him, one of his hands was placed on your hip gently. You looked in his eye-lights and saw how he did _not_ want you to get up. You gave a small smile and got off him anyways. He didn’t hold you back and let you go, with a slight disappointed look in his lights.

That disappointment was quickly overpowered by a heated lustful look when you shimmied out of your shorts and underwear. “What? How was I supposed to undress if I was sitting on you?”

“guess yar right about that doll.” Sans laughed, not taking his sockets off you as you moved back over to him. But you paused. You made sure Sans had not seen your bloody pad when you had taken off your pants, but you were reminded that yes...you were still on your period and this would get messy.

“Are you sure you're okay with the mess?”

  
  


“‘m fine sweetheart. though it would be best ta keep my shorts on so the blood doesn’t get on the couch. boss might have a soul attack.” he laughed but still kept his gaze locked on you. You gave a nod and placed your hand on his now full and glowing slightly, red bulge.

He still kept looking at you. You started to lose the confidence you had a minute ago and Sans noticed. You saw how he smirked. 

“want me ta take over?”

You didn’t answer, instead you bit your cheek and pull his erection free. “Nope!” was the only warning Sans got before you crawled back into his lap. His face was full of surprise and lust as you grew closer to his face. 

You felt a hand go to your hip and swatted it away. “Remember, hands to yourself until I say.” He gave a growl but did as you demanded. You knew how much he loved to touch you so you knew this was going to be hard (heh) for him.

_Damn it Sans!_

Even though you love his touch as well, you wanted to see him squirm. With one hand moving under his shirt, the other placed on his clavicle. You inched your hands lower and had to laugh at how eager he was when he slammed his teeth to your lips in desperation. His groan made you shudder with how _needy_ it had sounded. You pushed back and moved the hand that was on his clavicle to the back of his skull to deepen the kiss.

Once his mouth parted you were able to meet his tongue with your own. The kiss was able to make him somewhat forget about the hand that was still moving south on him. That was, until that had made it to the red erection and you wrapped your head around it. Sans groaned into the kiss and you felt him twitch in your hand. He was definitely making it difficult to tease him with all his delicious reactions. 

You slowly started to stroke his cock as it twitched neediely in your small hands and got into poison. You ended up having to break the kiss so you could line yourself up properly. Sans had his sockets closed and he huffed hot air at you. His mouth is still open, showing his tongue.

Once you were when you needed to be, you slowly set down. When the head of his dick entered, his hand shot to your hips, unable to take the slow pace you were setting and pushed you down just a little bit faster than what you were going at. Both of you let out a loud moan once he was all the way in, his in pure relief and yours in just how amazing he fit in you. You had to admit that this felt better than in the shower. Not that the sex in the shower didn’t feel wonderful, just more comfortable you could say.

“I-I thought I said hands off until I said” you were able to get out through the huff of breath you let out.

“sorry, couldn’t let it. too soft and too fucking warm.”

He was still as he waited for you to get use to him again, but with you having sex in the shower it didn’t take long before you started to lift up and slam back down. You drake in his scrunched up, red face as you rode him at a steady pace. You felt your confidence rise as his grip on you tighten just a bit. The sounds of his grunts and huff music to your ears.

“fuckin’ hell!” Sans spoke out breathlessly. “yar so fuckin’ tight. yar pussy is squeezing the fuck right outa me.” with his words your bouncing became faster and he started to help by bucking into you. You didn’t know when your eyes had closed, too lost in all the sound you both made together and the feeling of how perfect he fit in you.

You moved both hands to his lower rib and held on and you rode him harder. His grunts turned to growls and your grip on his rib tightened, you nails digging into the bone with how he was now slamming into you.

You opened your eyes slightly and saw his large eye-light fuzzy and starting to go unfocused. That's when you noticed that his dick was starting to grow bigger. You knew what that meant from what happened the last time. You knew he was trying with how the sweat dripped down his skull and how tightly closed his mouth was…

You dug your nails in harder.

“oh f-fuck. i can’t stop my knot.” He seemed panicked but you were ~~(excited)~~ calm as could be. He had slowed down and you did not want that so tried to pick up the pace that he was going at but knew it was impossible for a human to go that long like that.

“(y/n), wait! let me get myself calmed down first.”

But you were so close and you had a feeling he was too with how large his knot felt against your lips. Maybe you should just let him knot you again…

No...your fucking period. But…

“It's okay, let it form. I won't go down on it.” Sans looked at you and removed his hands, you gave him a confused look but before you could voice the question, he beat you to it.

“if i hold onta ya i will end up pushing ya down it.” he explained.

Okay, that made sense.

You took over and he stayed still, just barely meeting your trust. His forming knot was still small enough for you to slip it in and out of you, his low growls turned loud every time you popped his knot in and out. The tingly sensation that you remembered before was present again and you felt it every time his growing knot would enter you. 

You ended up having to stop when the knot got too big to be comfortable for you to pull it out again so you set down with it pressed against your lips as far as it could before it was in you and you started to move your hip instead of bouncing on him.

His knot was rubbing against your clit but you still had a strong urge to push it into you.

But your fucking period.

You felt yourself clinch around Sans and heard his claws rip the couch.

Oops.

You buried your face into Sans’ chess as you reached your peak, bringing Sans with you shortly with a feral growl after and milking the hot magic from him. His knot grew half the size it was a second before and you shuddered at the heat coming from it, feeling it through the close contact. When you looked down at where you and Sans were connected, him still spilling cum in you with every twitch, your eyes grew large.

“Holy shit. No wonder I was so sore.” you laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or a kudo if you fancy it. It motivated me to get a chapter out faster! Next chapter will be a bit of a time skip to move things along. 
> 
> Don't know when the next chapter will be up, hoping early nest week :)
> 
> Question: would you like a link to my discord? I mainly use it for my main story Broken Souls, but can link it here if you all would like to chat and ask questions!


	18. A New Face {part 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:)

**Chapter 18:A New Face {part 1} (1485)**

One week. One week of near non stop sex. You were tired to say the least but you couldn’t say you minded the tiredness nor the slight throb between your legs. Sans was snoring at your side, holding you close to him. Once you were officially done with your monthly, Sans told you the scent was starting to go away and just held you to him…

You still ended up underneath him and this time it was just due to the fact he couldn’t get enough of you. His words. His knot appeared a few more times but he was able to hold himself back from tieing with you. He seemed to be able to get more control over himself the more you both got intimate together. It made you want to think of new ways to test how strong that control was…

For now, you were content in cuddling a snoring skeleton. You have yet to wrap your head around the fact that he was so comfortable to cuddle with to begin with, then again there were a lot of things you really hadn't questioned. Guess you could chalk it up to magic. Not much else to it than that.

You knew Papyrus would be back tomorrow morning so the quiet wouldn’t last long. It was easy for you to fall asleep in the safety of Sans’ arm, so much so that when the sun started to shine through the window, you groaned out in annoyance and hid your face in Sans' chest.

Sans buried his face in your hair and gave a good sniff that made you smile. It did not take long for the arms wrapped around you to start wondering over your body and it did not surprise you at all. “Saaans, stop! Your brother is coming home today.”

“mmm...nah yar too soft and intoxicated to keep my hands to myself.” On hand found your ass and gave a good squeeze. You're happy now that you're off your period Sans still seems really interested in your body. But, before things could turn out like every morning for the past week, there was load stomping and the door slammed open.

“ENOUGH OF YOUR LAZINESS SANS! GET THE HELL UP-”

It was a good thing Sans was so big or Papyrus would have gotten a socket full of your body. Sans hid you from his brother and shot him a glare. “fuck boss! ya shoulda knocked!”

“THERE IS NO TIME FOR KNOCKING! THE QUEEN IS ON HER WAY OVER TO SPEAK YOU AND TO MEET YOUR SOULMATE!” you felt Sans flinch and looked up to see him sweating.

“yah, ok. we will be out in a sec.”

You heard the door open and Sans got off you. “I didn’t know you knew the queen?” he avoided your eyes and got out of the bed, finding your clothes scattered all over his floor, as well as his.

“I...uh...we used ta date, right after the barrier was taken down. but it didn’t work out.” You didn’t know how to feel about that. Not with how guilty he was looking right now. Almost like he…

“Do you still have feelings for her?” Sans flinched and you didn’t need the answer. You grabbed your clothes and let out a sigh. 

“it’s not what ya think doll!”

“You can explain it to me later, let's find out what she wants first.” You can already feel yourself not liking this Queen, even if you have never met her. Sure, you have heard of Queen Toriel, I mean who hasn’t?

But Sans was  _ your _ Soulmate, not hers! There is no reason for you to be jealous.

“(y/n) listen.” Sans stopped you from walking out the room. “i admit...i still feel...something for her but not what i feel for you. i have never felt this way with anyone. i just have a lot of history with tori.”

You can understand that. But didn’t make you feel less on edge about meeting her. Maybe it was the fact she wanted to meet you. Whatever it was, was making your stomach churn. You placed a hand gently on Sans hand that was placed on your arm. “It's okay, I get it. You’re my Soulmate.” Sans gave you a smile and pulled you to him, kissing you gently.

But you still couldn’t help but feel...off.

You were the one to break away from the kiss once you heard Papyrus speaking to someone. Someone unfamiliar yet you knew the voice from watching the news.

“Let's get this over with.” you muttered, walking out the door, Sans right behind you. You could feel how nervous he was. You would be too if you were in his shoes. 

As soon as you are down the steps, your eyes meet with the large white goat women you have seen many times on the TV. It was a lot more different than seeing her standing before you, not holding back the glare as she looked you up and down. You could see the jealousy in those red eyes of hers, making you reach out and hold onto Sans hand. That seemed to make her mad as she narrowed her eyes at you. You felt petty for it but know that you suspected she still had something for  _ your  _ Soulmate. You had to keep the smug look off your face when Sans eagerly held your hand, not even trying to hide it. It made you happy that what he said right before you had made your way down here.

“Hello Sans. it’s been a while since we last talked. It seems you have found a new plaything.” he voice was icy and you didn’t miss how she sent a very quick heated look your way. 

  
“ ‘er name is (y/n) and she is not a ‘plaything’.” The bite in Sans voice made Papyrus’ face morph into surprise as well as the goat woman’s. Sans pulled you to his side and you couldn’t help the heat shoot to your face at his show of affection. It made you feel a tab bit guilty when you got upset earlier. “i am sure ya know she is my soulmate. and there is no reason to glare at ‘er like that.” Toriel stepped back in shock and you looked up to see him glaring at _ her _ ! 

“You are right, I did hear she was your Soulmate. But I didn’t believe it.”

“Well I am...we are. Soulmates I mean. “ you lost the confidence when she looked down at you. If looks could kill you would be dead where you stood. Sans moved in front of you protectively.

“Have you not trained it to hold it’s tongue?! I will not be talked to in such a manner.”

She was starting to piss you off. There was no reason for her to call you an it. “do  **not** talk ta ‘er like that again. she is not ta blame for ya running back to yar ex.” Sans words were laced with venom and acted as a slap to the queen's face.

“ENOUGH OF THIS. IS THE ONLY REASON YOU WANTED TO COME HERE TODAY WAS TO BELITTLE MY BROTHER’S SOULMATE?” Papyrus crossed his arms as he shot out the question.

“No, I wanted to see if it was true and...also apologize for any ill feeling. You are still important to me Sans.” you didn’t like the look she was giving Sans and made a protectiveness that you didn’t know you had in you flare up, stepping out from behind Your Soulmate. You had a horrible feeling she was here to take him back, and let's face it. She was much better looking than you were so your confidence on being able to keep Sans for yourself was draining with the shocked expression he was giving her. Your heart was hammering in your chest at the thought of Sans going back to her…

You were too busy on the verge of panicking and unsuccessfully trying to block Sans from Toriel that you didn’t see Sans grip his chest or look at you full of concern.

“W-well, you lost your chance and now he is mine.” Toriel’s eyes were on you the second you spoke.

“Human, you do not know what you are talking about.” the warning in her tone would have made you shut your mouth but the pain from the though alone of losing Sans made you stupid.

“I’m sorry but I don’t care. Sans is mine and I won’t let someone who has left him try to get him back. From what i can see and understand, you cheated on him and thats not something that I can let slide.”

You didn’t see the way her hand heated up with red fire. Toriel bared her fangs at you and lunged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me in my discord :) 
> 
> https://discord.gg/vdjNcU
> 
> Next chapter i HOPE this weekend....I HOPE


	19. I am Yours

**Chapter 19: I am Yours (1093)**

You closed your eyes as angry flames filled your vision completely. The only word running through your mind: Fuck.

You fully expected to feel your skin melting off but after a few seconds of nothing...you opened your eyes back up to see Papyrus blocking both Toriel’s flames and Sans’ bones.

“ENOUGH OF THIS! WE ARE GROWN MONSTERS AND WILL NOT ACT LIKE CHILDREN. LADY TORIEL, YOU ARE TO WAIT OUTSIDE IF YOU WISH TO DISCUSS SOMETHING WITH SANS DUE TO THE FACT YOU TRIED TO TURN HIS SOULMATE TO ASH!”

Toriel was looking at you with so much hate, you half expected her to ignore Papyrus in finishing you off. But she simply huffed and turned away from you and walked out the door. With her no longer in the room, you felt the guilt of what you just caused. All because you had thought she was going to take Sans away from you with just a fucking apology.

What was wrong with you?!

“BROTHER, YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN. (Y/N) IS SAFE.” Papyrus’ words made you look up to see Sans. He had wrapped an arm around your waist and if Papyrus had not blocked the fire from Toriel, they would have hit Sans instead. His normal eye-lights were gone, his right, completely void of anything while the other lit up in a pretty blood red flame.

You looked away from him and focused on his arm that was around you and gently placed a hand on it. “I’m sorry. I was out of line and I...I don’t know why I said that when all she was doing was apologizing to you. I went too far.”

“tell ‘er i’m not talking ta ‘er unless she apologizes to (y/n).” Sans’ voice seemed strained as he spoke. You were a little shocked to find he wanted her to apologize when it was your fault.

You slowly looked back up to him and his normal lights were back, but you could see he was holding back his anger.

_...He's mad at me. I fucked up big time and he's going to kick me out._

Sans picked you up and walked back towards his room. You couldn’t get those thoughts out of your head, thinking the absolute worst because that's what you were used to. No one would want to stay with someone like you when you acted like some crazy obsessed girlfriend.

You couldn’t bring yourself to look up at Sans , even as he gently placed you on the bed. You kept your head turned away from him and tried to keep the tears in as the thoughts in your head grew louder.

“sweetheart…” here it was...this was it… “are ya ok? did she hit you?” You could feel him looking over you but you wouldn’t look at him, you shook your head no and heard him let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m sorry.” you whispered, even though the apology would not be good enough.

“what? (y/n) there is nothing for ya ta be sorry for. Tori should **not** have attacked ya like that.”

You now look at him, mostly like he’s crazy for not blaming you. “But I said horrible things to her when all she did was apologize to you!”

Sans gently took your face in both of his large hands, wiping away a stray tear that you could no longer hold back. “ya were listen ta yar soul (y/n). i could feel how it was trying to protect mine. yar soul is surprisingly strong. what were you filling while she was talking?”

You placed a hand on one of his and leaned into it. “I-i felt she was going to try and take you from me. I know she was just apologizing and when she left i realized I fucked up.” Sans pulled you into a hug as your tears fell more freely.

“then ya felt ‘er intent. or...well yar soul did. either way, it made me really happy when you told everyone i was yars.” You pulled away to look at him, he had a slight blush to his face and was looking at you with ~~(love)~~ _something_ you haven’t seen before. His blush deepen the longer you stared.

“d-doll?”

“I’m still sorry I caused there to be a fight.” 

“eh she will be fine. ya have nothin’ to worry about by the way. yar mine just as much as i am yars. no one is going ta get in between us.” You saw no lie in those red eye-lights that you have grown to love.

How did you get so lucky as to find someone like him? God knows you didn't deserve him, but it was not like you were going to not accept what has been given to you. You would be stupid to push someone like him away.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. Sans didn’t even hesitate in kissing you back, gently and with so much feeling behind it. None of the lustful kisses you both tended to have, but this was...well felt like _more_. You like this kissing more then the lustful ones (not that you didn’t love those as well) but you don't think you have ever had a kiss like this before...so genuine.

When you pulled apart after a few moments, the look was back on his face and you didn’t know it, but you mirrored his face.

“You are mine.” You smiled.

His smile grew big with your words. “i am yours.” 

You got back to kissing him. Loving the feel of his magic on your lips. When your hands slipped from around his neck to his clavicle, you heard him let out a low growl and that gentle kiss started to pick up in heat. That's when an idea popped in your head. You have always been passive when it came to sex, but with Sans, you wanted to try a little something new.

You found his jacket and clenched it in both your hands and pulled him up on the bed. You knew he was letting you or you would have never been able to do what you did but he still looked surprised. “doll?”

“You are mine Sans, and I want to show you just what I mean with that.” Sans face was blood red and you crawled on top of him.

“I want to be in control this time.”

You could hear Sans gulp.

“ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have Fanart! 
> 
> https://firesoul909.tumblr.com/post/615224660284653568/i-made-some-fanart-of-linawolffeather-s-what-a
> 
> Come join my discord to have a chat! https://discord.gg/BgEcUz
> 
> You are welcome to send any fanart you have through my tumbler : LinaWolffeather :)


	20. You are MINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Sin

**Chapter 20: You are MINE (2250)**

Sans surprisingly let you take his shirt and pants off and didn’t fight you at all. As soon as you had his shorts off you saw how he was already so hard. Not being able to control yourself, you run just one fingernail from the shaft to the very tip and give just a tiny flick to the tip. If what you have gathered from your time with Sans, he seemed to like a little bit of pain, and you planned to give him some. You were rewarded with him sucking in his breath and a bead of pre-cum leaking out of the tip.

“I had a feeling you like a bit of pain. When I bit you first time is when I had the thought. Seems it's true.”

Sans sent you a halfhearted glare but when you grabbed his dick, his skull fell back onto the pillow below him.

“oh f-fuck.”

“You only have yourself to blame Sans. I never knew seeing you lose control would be a huge turn on for me.” you admitted. He looked at you with one fuzzy red eye-light.

“ya don’t want me ta lose control doll.”

“Is that a bet?”

It was delicious on how you felt him shiver from just your words. To think you.. _ you _ would have this affect on someone. That just by touching them, you had him melting with every stroke you gave his pulsing red member. Sans was unable to answer your question as both your hands started to work him, often giving his tip a flick or pinch.

Just with the noises he was making alone had you getting soaked. Sans could only take so much before he got impatient with the speed you were taking things. Him bringing his hand to you caught your attention and made you pause, in turn making him let out a whine.

“Hands by your side love. Remember, I am in the one in control today.”

_ My plan is for you to lose yours. _

He did as you asked but not without complaint. He was lucky that you couldn’t wait much longer yourself, so you moved away to get undressed. You knew those eye-lights of his were following your every move and that made you a little self caution, unused to having someone look at you like you were a goddess. As a little thank you to the skeleton, you got completely off the bed so you could give him a show. 

You started with your shirt, slipping it over your head with one hand and trailing your own hand up your plush body. Once you had your shirt off (no bra as why the hell would you put one on it you were going to be staying in?!) your eyes went to Sans, still laying flat on the bed. You breathed out inwardly when you saw how large and  _ hungry _ his eye-lights were. You would have thought he would have been tired of you from your week long sexapade but guess not.

Next was your shorts that you wiggled out of, pausing at your panties. This was all really new to you so you didn’t really know how to go about what to do next. 80% of the time Matt would just pull your bottoms down just enough to slip it in. not bothering with foreplay nor getting the rest of your clothes off.

As you thought of what would be good to drive Sans crazy, you tried to dance, so he wouldn’t see you felt nervous. Maybe...you should try playing with yourself...would he like that? One way to find out was to try it. You turned away from him, giggling your ass as you slipped slowly out of your last article of clothing. You heard a low growl come from behind you as your panties hit the floor.

With one hand cupping a boob, and the other moving south you turned back to a drooling skeleton. When he saw how your fingers ran across your wet folds, his cock gave a needy twitch, his growl getting loader.

“Do you like the show? It seems someone does.” you smirked as his cock twitched again. But, before you could say or tease him anymore, your body was engulfed with his red magic, making you slowly float towards him and back on top of him.

“While that is so fucking cool, that was cheating.”

“ya said not ta move mah hands...i didn’t”

You huffed but couldn’t find yourself to be even slightly mad, not with the way you could feel his dick throbbing, pressed up on your ass.

You positioned yourself right above his member, taking a hold of it to line yourself up and locked eyes with Sans. “I want to see how long it will take from me to break you.”

You slowly set down on him, loving the stretch as you moaned in time with Sans.

“how the fuck are ya still so damn tight.” Sans growled through clenched teeth as you tried to catch your breath with the feel of the amazing...sans-sation…(heh) that his magic dick always brought you. It felt like your body was alive with electricity and it was addicting.

All the while, Sans had never broken eye contact with you. You tested to see if you were good to go by wiggling your hips just a bit. It caused the eye contact to break as Sans’ head falls back and his sockets closed. The feeling of his cock twitching in you paired with the noises he was letting out had goosebumps erupting all over your body.

When you got your breath back, you slowly pulled up off him then swiftly back down. The reaction you got from the giant skeleton was... _ exhilarating _ .

You yourself could easily get lost in the feel of him. With how, even as you moved up and down on him, you could feel the barbs on it, feel him twitching every time you came back down on him. You don't think you would ever be able to get enough of this.

The ripping of sheets brought you back to yourself so you could concentrate on your original goal: Make Sans snap.

The hands that were on his bottom ribs moved away. You started from the top rib and slowly racked your nails down. Sans mouth opened and his red tongue rolled out in pure pleasure. The moans grew louder now that his mouth was open. You didn’t try to hide the smug smile on your face as you repeated the motion.

“h-holy shit, doll. keep doin’ what evea ya want.” Sans was able to get out. It filled you with pride that you could reduce this extremely intimidating monster to a moaning mess underneath you. You brought one hand down to his spine as the other continued to run across his rib-cage roughly. You knew his spin was the most sensitive, especially the closer you got to his pelvis. If you wanted to find a way to make him snap, it had to be through his spine.

As best as you could, you gripped his spine harshly, barely digging your nails in, not wanting to hurt him but wanting him to  _ feel _ you there. Sans let out a growl as he arched his back to your touch, not able to get any words out. You knew you were on the right track with how his knot started to form.

You would be lying if you said you haven’t thought about it since the first night. Yeah it left you feeling sore but...you have yet to have that long of an orgasm since then. Not that you are complaining about how well Sans is able to get you off...multiple times most of the time...but it felt...different. Good different.

Sans has been really good about keeping his knot under control, only letting it form when you told him it was okay to do so, even if you never let it in you. You had  _ just _ gotten off your monthly so maybe it would be safe to let him tie with you now…

You clenched around him with just the thought, causing Sans to hiss out a few curses and the knot to get a  _ tiny _ bit bigger. 

Yeah you wanted him to tie with you...but you didn’t want to tell him to. You wanted to  _ squeeze _ it out of him. You started racking your nails down his chest harder, stroking his spine not too gently. It was working by how he was panting out and red drool was leaking out of his mouth, but you could feel yourself getting close. And with the way the sheets were getting shredded, Sans wasn’t that far behind you.

You picked up the pace by slamming down on him. You apparently were not fast enough as Sans started to buck into you harshly, not that you minded. You end up losing your balance and laying on his chest, boobs pressed flush to his rib cage. Sans hands shot to your ass to help bring you down harder and you allowed him to.

“I a-am the only o-one able to make you f-feel this.” you gasped out, causing him to open his sockets and look at you with large dilated lights. You brought your lips down to his clavicle, his thrust not slowing down as you licked him. “Say my name. Say who makes you feel this way.”

“(y-y/n)!” he groans out, face blood red as you clench around him. 

You remember your first time with him, how when you bit him he changed. You think that was when he had knotted you and Marked you. It gave you an idea…

You ran your tongue near the same spot you had bitten him last time and felt him shiver as well as speed up, the semi-formed knot slipping in and out of you. Next you scrape your teeth over the bone. You felt the knot get bigger. Sans sucked in a sharp breath.

“(y/n)...w-what are ya doing.” there was a warning in his voice.

You bit down. Hard.

Sans yelled out as you felt your teeth sink in. He tried to pull himself out of you but you pinned his arms down and slammed back down onto him. His knot slipped inside you and just so it wouldn't come back out before he tied with you, you grind on him harshly, teeth still into his bones. The knot formed rapidly as his yell turned into a loud ear splitting  **_roar._ ** Once the knot was fully formed and stuck in you, you let him go and repeated the words he had said the first night.

“Mine.” 

It caused him to cum and you followed right with him. The roar turned feral as he got free of your hold and his hands made their way back to your ass. You were a little worried he would try to get free, you remember him saying when his knot was used he became vulnerable...but instead of trying to get out of you, you pushed you down further. You felt the tip of his cock twitching rapidly against a sensitive spot as he spilled everything he had into you. Your walls milked him as the jolts of pleasure continued from your orgasm. 

You were still moving your hips, though it was hard but it made the orgasm  _ much  _ stronger. Sans claws broke skin as he held onto you, pumping you full. You finally let go of his clavicle, looking at your work as red, blood like liquid seeped out of the bit mark. You looked up to see Sans had gone quite as you still moved and saw his eye-lights had disappeared.

Had...had you fucked him to the point he passed out? His dick was still going and his claws were still in your ass...but he was still. You slowed your hips to a stop and brought your hands to his face, a bit worried now.

“Sans?”

His eye-lights came back, but in the shape of hearts.

“Are you okay?”

“yeah. Never fucked ta the point of me passing out before though.” Sans seemed to realize that he had punched skin and he released your ass. “i am so-”

You shut him up by kissing him. “Don’t apologize. I knew what I was getting into.”

He still looked guilty. You can change that. You started to move your hips again, and brought yourself into another orgasm. His hands were right back on you and he closed his sockets and growled out a moan.

“That's what I thought.” you grunted out.

He was able to get out a breathless laugh. “yar right though love.” you looked at him.

“i am yars. and only yars.”

You smiled as you laid your head on his chest and gave him a sweet kiss. You just let the feeling of him still cumming in you relax you. Your orgasem was slowly fading but it seemed like Sans still had a lot to deposit into you, not that you minded. You like the way it felt.

You soon felt Sans start to purr as his dick slowed its pumping, but not stopping.

You wondered how long you would be stuck with him this time. His knot felt a bit bigger than what you felt before, and the feeling of it was stronger. Eh whatever, you can just relax with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are ready to face the consequences of your actions...
> 
> Join my discord :
> 
> https://discord.gg/yzSCV37
> 
> I LOVE everyone one of you that leave a kudos or comment! It always makes my day to see how you are all enjoying this crazy ride with me!!!


	21. Extra Energy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I know, been a while. I am sill here but am currently going though a Divorce. I will be updating more when I get my internet set up, and that may be a while. I lost my home and I am currently fighting for custody for my 5 year old but as soon as I have a good head space and free time...I will get internet( had to spend $2800 + on the divorce so i am really hurting when it comes to money...)
> 
> I am sorry for the really really late update...

**Chapter 21:Extra Energy (1099)**

It took over an hour for his knot to go down, mostly because you just couldn’t help wiggle a little bit, causing him to swell up again. It was too much fun to have him wiggling beneath you. Once you both cleaned up and headed back downstairs, Papyrus was sitting at the kitchen table with his arms crossed, glaring at both you and Sans.

He had told the both of you how he heard Sans’ yell as did the Queen. You wanted to hide away in your room after he reprimanded you both but Sans held on to you and ended up snapping at his brother for talking to you that way. Papyrus was stunned into silence but huffed and said to use a sound barrier next time.

You were embarrassed Papyrus had heard but...couldn’t say the same out the goat queen. You wanted her to hear how good you made  _ your _ mate feel

It has been a good two days since then. Sans has not left your side at all and the protectiveness has gotten insane. If anyone so much as looks at you wrongly he is ready to fight them. You love how protective he is of you but...when he waits at the bathroom every time you need to use it…

Yeah…

You had even asked him why the change all of a sudden and he couldn't seem to think of a reason other than his instincts are going haywire. You thought after you had ‘mated’ or had sex then they would have calmed down a lot…

Sans had thought so too and ended up asking his brother seeing as how Papyrus was the only one he was close to enough that had a Soulmate. It was fun to see Papyrus’ face light up a bloody orange color when asked when he had sex with his Soulmate what happened.

Papyrus did confirm that Sans should have calmed down quite a bit after you mated, but that clearly isn't the case with you guys. But Sans is a Boss monster so maybe that would have a change in it. The only Monsters that he knows of that are Boss Monsters and have Soulmates is the King...whose Soulmate  _ was _ Torial. You couldn’t blame Sans for saying no to asking either of them. 

From what you could understand, King Asgore was not a fan of Sans as his ex wife, whom he still loves very much, was in a relationship with Sans, even for that short period of time. This meant you were on your own with finding out why Sans instinct was going crazy.

Though...you didn’t mind the attention from him. The sex was still better then great and Sans was fun to mess with when you got him worked up.

You and Sans were sitting on the couch, watching TV why Papyrus was over at Mettaton’s. He had gotten tired of Sans snapping at him if he was a little too rude to you. And Papyrus didn’t know how  _ not _ to be rude, even if he tried not to be. You sorta felt sorry for him and had to tell Sans to leave him alone a few times. Sans would immediately listen to you and apologize. 

Then he would get handsy with you. 

He was dozing on the couch, arm wrapped around you protectively. You were fine with sitting cuddled up to him most of the time but, for some reason you had a lot of extra energy that you really needed to burn off. 

“Sans?” your voice was soft but Sans still heard you as he opened one socket and looked at you with that beautifully red light.

“yah doll?”

“Do you think we could go for a walk or the store? I have a lot of energy and want to walk it off?”

Sans had both sockets open now and hesitated before answering you. He looked like he wanted to say no, but he just couldn’t bring himself to tell you no…

“sure doll.” he was rewarded with a bright smile from you that had his Soul fluttering happily. Why tell you no when he got this reaction from you? He knows you got used to having anything you asked for turned down by your ex and maybe that was why he couldn’t deny you anything.

You hop off the couch and out of Sans’ arm and give him a quick kiss to his sharp teeth. Well, would have been a quick kiss if Sans had not pulled you back for a small makeout session that left you a bit hot and bothered.

“ya sure ya want ta waste that energy on walking. i hava few ideas that may be better.” He whispered in your ear as you caught your breath.

You didn’t want to feel like he had won so you smiled, red faced and all at him as you said. “Maybe later tonight? I'm sure there are more things I would love to experiment in with you.”

It was nice to see your words affected him when his face turned red with his magic blush.

“heh. ya got me there doll. go get ready and we will go for that walk ya want.”

You smiled and went to your room to change in appropriate clothes for walking. As you changed you thought about where to go.

Maybe to the park, or to Grillby’s? Or you can just let your feet lead you to where to want to go.

You wanted to avoid the places you knew Matt would be at, you really didn’t want to see him at all and had a feeling, with how Sans has been acting, it would end in red. Noth that you really mind but you didn’t hate Matt enough to wish death on him and you cared about Sans too much to let him go to jail over his ass.

You tied your hair up and ran back to Sans. He was not setting up, shoes on and ready to go. His eye-lights snapped to you once you came back into the living room.

“don’t know how ya always make me want to rip yar clothes off, but ya do. it's getting... **hard** to keep myself under control around ya’”

You hid the shiver with a laugh and an eye roll but Sans still caught it.

“Ha ha. Let go.” you walk past him to the door and hear a slapping sound before the slight sting sets in.

“SANS!”

He chuckles as he follows you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join My discord to get updates and know when i will be updating chapters and other bits. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/yzSCV37
> 
> Please make sure you READ the tags!!!


	22. If you mess with MY mate...be prepared.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Sans go out...it was fun while it lasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so so so so so so....*in hale* SOSOSOSOSOS much for all the support i am getting!!!
> 
> I CAN NOT believe this fic is already at 800 + kudos and a whooping 15k hits!!!! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO MUCHHH

**Chapter 22: If you mess with MY mate...be prepared. (1132)**

Sans was not loving this walk with you. Everything in him was telling him to take you to his home, somewhere  _ safe _ and protect you.

He  _ shouldn’t _ be feeling like this anymore! He marked you and mated with you! This over possessiveness should have calmed down by now!.

But here he was, giving any and all you even glanced at you a murderous glare. It was starting to get old.

You were holding onto Sans’ arm and that was the only reason he had not ripped anyone apart yet.

Sans shot a glance at you and the scrowel that he had on his face melted away at the happy look on yours. You must have felt him looking at you because you turned to look at him. He felt his eye-lights get bigger at the adoration in your own eyes.

How could he have been so lucky to get a Soulmate like you? You were perfect in every way. Yeah you had your faults, granted, most of those came from your shit ex. But he would be fucking stupid to put that into the mix.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” your voice rings though his skull, making his Soul thrum in satisfying content at hearing it’s others half’s voice.

“what ya mean?” the smile that he had on moments ago turners flirtatious, making your face heat up a little. “oh, do ya mean like i wanna fuck ya so everyone can see and know yar mine?”

“Sans! No! That is NOT what I meant, and I am fairly sure that what you are suggesting is illegal.” Sans wraps the arm that you were holding around you, making sure to give your ass a nice and firm squeeze before going to your hip and pulling you closer to him.

“eh it's only bad if you get caught. but yar right, i don’t want anyone but me ta see yar body like that. yar mine and only mine.” as he says those words he can feel the bite you had left on him throb. He was pretty sure you Marked him somehow. But it wasn’t like he mined.

In fact...he loved it.

More than loved really.

“Sans, do not grab my ass where everyone can see!”

He just chuckled as you tried to give him a stern look but it had no heat behind it.

Sans was too preoccupied with looking at you that he didn’t pay attention to the small group of humans approaching you and him. He only looked up to see them when your arm that was around him tightened. He could feel how tense you got and he had to suppress a growl.

“Well if it isn’t (y/n). Heard what you did to Matt. and as his closest friends we feel that what you have done...is a fucked up thing to do to someone who gave you everything.” one of the 3 guys spoke to, not even looking at Sans.

A small low growl did manage to get out form that. You must have been the only one to hear it as your hands squeezed his arm in a wordless plea to not do anything stupid.

“H-he cheated on  _ me _ Patrick.” you stuttered a little but Sans was proud of you for not backing down.

“Not from what we heard. You got into a fight and cheated on him. And seeing as how you had your slutty arms around that Monster, I would think what he said was true.”

They didn’t even give sans a glance but if they did, he was sure they would have shit themselves just from the glare alone he was giving them.

One of them took a step towards you.

“pal, if i was ya, i would not take another step.” Sans voice was low and deep. The sound had the guys all looking at him in an instant. Sans did enjoy watching them flinch for the look he was giving them, but they didn’t back down.

“Watch your mouth Monster. I know you won't do anything.” he Patrick, looked at the others behind him. “Lets take (y/n) and show her why you don’t mess with us.”

Sans could smell your fear and looked at you to try and comfort you but before he could so much as tell you not to worry, Patrick g r a b e d  **y o u** .

That little dark voice in his head screamed only one word at him. And he couldn’t find it in is Soul not to listen.

Kill.

~~~~~

You watched with horror as Sans ripped Patrick’s arm off you and proceeded to  _ break _ it. You could feel the power coming off him in thick waves. The sharp grin that you loved so much, completely different then what you have ever seen on him.

Patrick tried to scream but the pain was too much and his mouth just opened as no sound came out. The others, Dillon and Sean jumped to help their friend and you wanted to close your eyes as Sans punched one in the chest, hearing the breaking of his ribs as he was sent flying the opposite way.

He wasn’t even using his Magic and he was whipping the floor with these people. And for the first time, you thought about what a Boss Monster was capable of. 

Sans broke the last’s legs in a sickening angle and stood over the battered, crying man.

You would be lying if you said this wasn’t satisfying to watch. They deserved every bit of what they got.

“you will  **N e v e r T o u c h H e r again.”** Sans' voice sent a shiver of fear and heat through you. Something in you ~~(your Soul)~~ accepted him as a mate then and there, he was strong enough to care for his ch-

Sans brought forth a red, sharp pointed bone, aiming it at the closest one. It had snapped you out of whatever thoughts were going through your head and you jumped to grab the arm holding the magic bone before he did something that would land him in jail.

“Sans! Stop!” you cried out, clinging to him. He stopped and looked at you with hollow eyes. You gulped thinking that he couldn't hear you through his rage filled mind, but to your relief, the red eye-lights that were familiar reappeared.

Sans gave a quick glance and the cowering fearful humans before the bone disappeared and you wrapped his arms around you.

You closed your eyes, knowing he was going to teleport you, but before he did, you heard him telling the three on the ground to be thankful that you had stopped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still going through a divorce and its a slow process but I hope it wont take for forever and a day!. i wanted to give special thanks to a beloved reader for their sweet donation!
> 
> ~kawaii_dumpsterfire~
> 
> Thank you again so so much!
> 
> as of right now, im an unsure of the update scheduled. the next chapter will be to my main story and its being worked on now. I plan to do another chapter before the end of the month but with me now almost working full time and my 6 year old starting school this week, i cant promise that.
> 
> join my discord for updates and to chat with me! I haven't been talking much on it recently but i am always checking if there are any questions that need answering <3  
> https://discord.gg/yzSCV37

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start a fast burn story with Underfell Sans, cuz...why not? I can not say how often I will update the chapters but i would love to hear what you all have to say. This is mainly going to be a Reader/Underfell Sans with a lot of fluff and smut. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Would love to hear what you think of the story and if you have anything you would like happen let me know! 
> 
> Please be mindful of the tags!
> 
> if you find mistakes let me know as this is not proof read by anyone!


End file.
